


Adopted a Kitten

by Ron_Potter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adopted, Hybrid - Freeform, Kitten, M/M
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 20,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ron_Potter/pseuds/Ron_Potter
Summary: Niall is een kitten in een asiel waar hij heen is gebracht. Snel daarna wordt hij opgehaald door 4 jongens die een huisdier willen om hun gezelschap te houden. Wat ze alleen niet weten is dat Niall speciaal is en er op hem wordt gejaagd.
Relationships: Niall Horan/Zayn Malik
Comments: 1





	1. Hoofdstuk1

"Mam wordt ik nou weggehaald?" vraag ik aan mijn moeder terwijl ik tegen haar aan kruip. We hebben net een gesprek gehoord van de man is onze baas is. "Ja Niall ik ben bang dat je nu al weg wordt gehaald. Onthoud goed Niall vertrouw niemand. Je bent speciaal en daarom gaan ze achter je aan komen. Vertel niemand wat je bent en vertrouw op jezelf."

"Maar mam wat is er dan met mij aan de hand?" vraag ik nog net voordat ik wordt opgepakt. Ik piep nog wat maar er komt niet meer een goed gedag uit voordat ik in de doos wordt gestopt. Daarna wordt ik meegenomen terwijl mijn broertjes en zusjes achter blijven.

Ik krul me op in de doos en blijf daar als een bolletje liggen. Na een hele tijd wordt de doos weer open gemaakt en wordt er een bakje water en een bakje met iets wat er bruin uit ziet in mijn doos gezet. Ik heb te veel dorst om me zorgen te maken en veel te snel is het bakje water op. Ik ruik wat aan het bruine bakje waarna ik het eetbaar genoeg eruit vind zien en ik het maar op eet. Ik kan me herinneren dat mijn moeder ook altijd zoiets at.

Na een hele tijd in het donker begin ik in slaap te vallen en kruip ik in een hoekje waar ik in slaap val. Ik wordt wakker omdat er ineens heel veel licht de doos in schrijnt. De bovenkant is open gemaakt en ik wordt uit de doos gepakt door een paar handen. De handen zijn zacht maar toch maken ze mij angstig. Mijn moeder had gezegd dat ik niemand mocht vertrouwen. Ik ga dat ook niet doen. Dat is het enige advies dat mijn moeder me kon geven voordat ik in de doos werd gestopt om naar een andere plek gebracht te worden. De twee zachte handen tillen mij op en houden mij voor zijn hoofd. Hij heeft lange krullen en groene ogen die vriendelijk staan.

'Deze ziet er nog heel erg klein uit.' zegt hij tegen de andere mannen die er staan. 'Deze is net vandaag binnen gebracht en hij is denk ik van zijn nest verstoten want normaal krijgen wij ze niet zo klein binnen.'

'Hij ziet er erg lief uit.' zegt de jongen met krullen. 'Is het eigenlijk een mannetje of een vrouwtje?'

'Ik zal voor jullie even kijken maar waarschijnlijk is het nog te klein om dat te kunnen zien.'

Ik wordt overgeheveld naar andere handen en probeer te protesteren. Ik wil die allemaal niet. Laat mij maar lekker in de doos zitten en slapen.

'Laat maar zitten anders. De kitten lijkt het niet fijn te vinden. Ik denk dat we deze nemen of hebben jullie een andere gezien die jullie liever willen?'

'Nee deze is goed.'

Ik werd weer terug de doos in gezet en kroop gelijk helemaal de hoek in. De doos werd opgetild en naar een andere kamer gebracht. Hier was het een stuk kouder en omdat ik nog niet echt een vacht had begon ik het koud te krijgen. Na een paar minuten begon ik te rillen en wist ik niet meer hoe ik stil moest zitten.

Ik probeerde wat te slapen om zo de kou te vergeten maar het lukte niet. Ik had het zo koud. Het enige waar ik nog aan kon denken. Ik hoorde wel wat gepraat aan de andere kant van de doos maar ik deed geen moeite meer om het te verstaan. Het enige waar ik nog aan kon denken was deze koud. De doos werd weer open gedaan en opnieuw kwamen er handen de doos in. Het waren andere handen dan de eerste keer. Ze pakten mij vast en ik voelde dat de handen warm waren. Ik kroop erin omdat ik het niet zou overleven anders.

'Jongens Kitty is helemaal koud. We hebben hem te lang in de doos laten zitten.' Ik kroop dieper in de handen waar ik precies in paste.

De man begon met mij in zijn handen te lopen. Ik werd een beetje bang. Wat waren ze met mij van plan. Waren dit de mannen waar ik voor moest oppassen.

'Rustig maar Kitty ik maak je warm. Ik ben Louis. Die jongen die jou eerder vast had was Harry. Dan is die donkere jongen Zayn en die andere bruinhoofd is Liam. De andere jongens denken nu dat ik gek ben geworden omdat ik tegen jou praat. Laat ze maar lekker praten Kitty.'

Ondertussen was Louis gewoon door gelopen naar een groot ding dat ik niet zag totdat Louis in stapte. Ik begon weer te trillen maar nu van angst. Dit was nieuw voor mij.

'Kitty dit is een auto waarmee we heel makkelijk hele afstanden kunnen afleggen.' Ik begon Louis langzaam steeds aardiger te vinden. Nee Niall dat mag niet. Ze mogen niet aardig zijn. Ik mag niemand vertrouwen.


	2. Hoofdstuk2

Als de auto stopt met rijden staat Louis voorzichtig op met mij nog steeds in zijn handen. 'Kitty dit wordt even spannend omdat hier heel veel mensen zijn. Maar je bent veilig in mijn handen.' Louis stapt de auto uit en gelijk komt er een heleboel geluid op mij af. Ik hou stevig vast aan Louis zijn duim terwijl ik me in Louis zijn handen op krul.

Ik wordt heel veel heen en weer geschud en ineens wordt in uit de handen van Louis geworpen. Geschrokken ren ik zo snel mogelijk tussen de benen van alle mensen door weg. Ze hebben niet door dat ik tussen hun benen door loop en soms wordt ik bijna geplet. Gelukkig komt ik uit de hoop met mensen. Hopeloos ren ik naar iets wat er groen uit ziet. Volgens mijn moeder heet dit gras. Daar verderop zie ik ook iets groens wat volgens mijn moeder een struik is. Ik ga er onder liggen en val gelijk in slaap omdat ik zo moe was van deze dag en van het rennen.

Als ik wakker wordt ben ik enorm koud. Ik voel bijna niks meer in mijn pootjes. Ik probeer op te staan en loop een paar stapjes maar dan val ik snel weer om. Er komt een vrouw naar mij toe rennen in een jurkje. Ze pakt mij voorzichtig op alsof ik een schat ben en neemt mij mee. Haar handen zijn veel kleiner dan die van Louis.

Ze neemt mij mee naar een plek waar het warmer is waar ik wordt laten zien aan een hele grote man. 'Dat lijkt wel een katje. Waar heb je die gevonden Lisa?'

'In de tuin naast de struik. Hij was heel erg koud.'

'Hij ziet er nog heel jong uit. Niet gek dat hij het zo koud heeft. Waarschijnlijk is hij verstoten of' verder komt de man niet want een heel hard geluid komt de kamer binnen. Ik probeer mijn oortjes te bedekken maar het geluid is te snel.

'Ik ga even kijken wie er aan de deur is.' De vrouw die wel een stuk kleiner is dan de man komt loopt met mij in haar handen achter de mand aan. De man doet een soort klep open en ik zie Louis staan. Ik spring uit de handen van Lisa en ren naar zijn benen toe.

Louis bukt en pakt mij op. 'Hey Kitty. Sorry voor vanmiddag.'

'Hallo meneer Anderson. Ik geloof dat ik Kitty net heb terug gevonden. We hadden hem uit het asiel opgehaald vandaag toen er allemaal paparazzi voor de deur stond. Daar is Kitty waarschijnlijk uit mijn handen geduwd. Gelukkig heeft u hem terug gevonden.'

'Dat heeft mijn dochter Lisa gedaan. He Lisa zeg eens gedag tegen de overbuurman. Sorry ze is nogal fan van jullie groep.'

'He Lisa wil je met mij op de foto?' vraagt Louis terwijl hij mij van de grond pakt en mij weer in zijn handen laat liggen.

'Kijk dan hou jij Kitty vast.' zegt Louis terwijl ik wordt overgebracht naar de kleine handen. Ineens is daar een enorme flits en ik schrik me kapot. Ik val weer uit de handen van een mensen en ren nu gelijk naar de benen van Louis toe. 'He gekkie, ben je nou bang voor een camera?'

Louis pakt mij weer op. 'Tot ziens meneer Anderson en tot ziens Lisa. Als je nog een keer op de foto wilt met Harry, Liam en Zayn mag je gewoon aan bellen hoor.' Daarna neemt Louis mij mee naar de overkant van de straat. Veilig aan de overkant gekomen loopt Louis met mij naar de klep toe die hij openmaakt en naar binnen stapt. Binnen is het een stuk warmer. Ik nestel me in de handen van Louis en val langzaam in slaap.


	3. Hoofdstuk 3

3 maanden later:

'Kitty kom eens. Ik wil alleen maar een strikje om doen.' Ik verschuil me in de tuin voor Louis die weer eens heeft bedacht om mij iets bizars aan te trekken. Ik ben in drie maanden enorm gegroeid en ik ben van de jongens gaan houden. In het begin ging ik vooral met Louis om. Hij was een beetje vertrouwd. Na een week begon Louis mij aan Harry te laten wennen. Nadat ik aan Harry gewend was kwam Liam aan de beurt en toen de lastigste Zayn. Ik vond Zayn er eng uit zien. Dus elke keer als Louis mij vast had en naar Zayn toe liep sprong ik uit zijn handen en rende ik weg. Dit is zo een paar weken door gegaan tot ze niet meer probeerden.

Op een avond hoorde ik Zayn tegen Louis praten dat hij het zo stom vond dat ik niet aangeraakt door hem wilde worden. 'Ben ik echt zo eng Lou?' vroeg hij en toen heb ik heel voorzichtig naar hem gekeken. Langzaam begon ik aan hem te wennen. Nu ren ik al niet meer weg als Zayn mij wilt aanraken en ik ben er trots op. Zayn trouwens ook. Hij verteld tegen iedereen dat hij mij heeft geaaid.

Als ik Louis niet meer hoor ren ik naar de kamer toe waar Zayn alleen zit. Hij slaapt. Ik sluit even mijn ogen en open ze dan weer en spring op Zayn zijn schoot. Ik mag van mezelf niet meer bang voor hem zijn. Met mijn hoofd ga ik tegen zijn buik aan liggen. Volgens mij heb ik hem niet wakker gemaakt. Louis komt binnen stormen en ziet niet eens dat ik tegen Zayn aan lig omdat hij het niet verwacht.

Ik kijk voorzichtig naar Zayn zijn gezicht die merk ik nu doet alsof hij slaapt en naar mij knipoogt. 'Heeft iemand Kitty gezien.' schreeuwt Louis ineens door de kamer heen waardoor Harry en Liam naar beneden springen. 'Waar is de brand?' vragen Liam en Harry tegelijk. Dan schiet ineens Zayn zo hard in de lach dat ik bijna van zijn schoot af spring.

'He zit Kitty nou op jouw schoot Zayn? vraag Liam terwijl Louis vraagt 'Waar is kitty?' Dan beseft hij ineens dat ik op Zayn's schoot lig. Hij loopt al naar mij toe met de strik die hij om mijn hals wilt binden maar gelukkig beschermt Zayn mij. 'Je komt niet aan hem Lou, nu hij eindelijk op mijn schoot ligt.'

Ik kruip tegen Zayn aan tot ik ineens een soort steek in mijn buik voel. Gelijk daarna voel ik nog een steek. Ik begin te trillen en te beven. En dan komt een pijn die ik niet had verwacht. Ik was keihard aan miauwen als ik dat kon maar ineens is alles kapot aan mij. Ik weet niet meer wat links en rechts is. Ik voel niet dat ik wordt vast gehouden en het geroep van de jongens als ze mij zien veranderen. Ik kruip alle kanten op om maar die pijn te stoppen maar hij wordt steeds erger. Ik hou het niet vol en val neer.

POV Zayn

Ik heb Kitty op mijn schoot. Eindelijk. Ik weet dat Louis hem achterna kwam omdat hij per se een strikje om moest van Lou. Ik doe alsof ik slaap als Louis binnen komt rennen. Snel geef ik Kitty een knipoog. Ik weet dat Louis denkt dat er veel meer dan alleen een kattenbrein in dat hoofdje zit. En ergens geloof ik hem. Kitty lijkt ongelofelijk slim te zijn.

Louis begint natuurlijk van alles te schreeuwen als hij de kamer binnen komt. Daardoor komen Liam en Harry zelfs naar beneden. Ik moet enorm lachen omdat Harry en Liam denken dat er brand is uitgebroken. Misschien lach ik iets te hard want Kitty springt bijna van mijn schoot af. Gelukkig heeft hij ook door dat dat niet zo handig is aangezien Louis nog steeds dat lintje in zijn handen heeft. Het leukste is als Liam en Louis precies tegelijk een tegenovergestelde vraag stellen. Dan begint ineens Kitty te spartelen. Ik hou hem vast maar er lijkt iets heel erg mis met hem te zijn.

Zijn oogjes staan ontzettend angstig. Hij kruipt in elkaar en weer uit elkaar en slaat bijna op hol alsof hij een paard is. Dan sluit hij ineens zijn oogjes en zie ik iets wat ik nooit had gedacht ooit te gaan zien. Voor dat we Kitty kregen had ik nooit gedacht dat magie bestond maar nu wel.

Kitty veranderde in een jongen.


	4. Hoofdstuk 4

Ik kom weer bij en merk dat er iets anders is. Ik kan niet goed plaatsen wat tot ik mijn staat wil bewegen en dat niet lukt. Ik doe langzaam mijn ogen open en schrik me helemaal kapot. Ik ben geen kitten meer maar een jongen. Dit is dus wat mijn moeder bedoelde met speciaal. Ik kijk voorzichtig de jongens aan die allemaal niet geloven wat ze zien. Eigenlijk geloof ik zelf ook niet wat ik zie.

Ik til voorzichtig mijn hand op en voel aan mijn hoofd. Geen snorharen meer maar een echt gezicht. Ik zie Liam aankomen met een deken en ontdek dat ik naakt ben. Ik probeer te glimlachen naar hem en dat lukt nog aardig ook hopelijk.

Ik ga proberen te praten. Ik proef de woorden eerst voordat ik ze uitspreek en dan zeg ik heel voorzichtig 'Niall'. Het komt er niet beter uit als Nill. Daarna probeer ik 'Louis' dat klinkt meer als Lous. Ik zucht maar blijf verder proberen. Ik wil nu ook kunnen praten. 'Harry' probeer ik en dat lijkt er al meer op. Het is nog steeds niet meer als Haary maar dat komt al dichterbij als Lous. Liam en Zayn worden moeilijk dus ik probeer eerst mijn eigen naam nog een keer. 'Nill, Nall, Nail, Niaaal, Niall' eindelijk ik heb hem. 'Niall.' zeg ik en ik wijs naar mezelf.

Louis komt voorzichtig naar mij toegelopen maar gelijk kruip ik achteruit. Nu ze dit weten gaan ze me natuurlijk verkopen aan een kermis ofzo. Misschien willen ze experimenten met mij gaan doen. 'Rustig maar. Wij gaan je niks doen. Je kent ons toch?' zegt Louis.

Ik kruip in het hoekje van de bank waar ik het dekentje om me heen sla en de jongens bestudeer. Ik merk nu pas dat mijn ogen slechter zijn geworden. Ook mijn gehoor is achteruit gegaan. Ik til voorzichtig mijn hand op en zie dat er een normale huid op zit. Ik kijk er verbaasd naar. Liam loopt snel weg voordat hij weer terug komt met een spiegel. Precies wat ik nu nodig had. Ik pak de spiegel voorzichtig aan en zie dat ik echt een mensen hoofd heb. Er is niks meer van de oude Niall/Kitty over.

Voorzichtig laat ik de spiegel zakken. 'Wat is jouw naam?' vraagt Harry. Nog een keer probeer ik te praten. Deze keer gaat mijn naam beter. 'Niall.'

'Niall, ben jij echt net van een katje in een jongen veranderd.' vraagt Zayn ongelovig. Hij is opgestaan toen ik was veranderd omdat hij mij niet bang wilde maken waarschijnlijk. Ik probeer ja te zeggen maar er komt niet meer uit als 'aa'. Dus ik knik maar. Praten is toch een stuk lastiger dan het lijkt.

'Wil je wat kleding? Ik denk dat je wel wat kleding van Louis of Zayn aan past. Je bent nog wel heel klein. Misschien groei je nog.' Ratelt Harry achter elkaar door. Gelijk rent Louis naar boven om wat kleding voor mij te halen. Als hij terug komt heeft hij allemaal shirts met streepjes in zijn armen. 'Ik heb nog wat van de tijd toen ik ongeveer even groot was als jij nu bent. Misschien pas je dit.'

Ik sta voorzichtig op maar ik val gelijk om omdat ik op twee benen moet staan. Oke lopen is dus ook niet zo vanzelfsprekend. Eerst trek ik een shirt van Louis aan. Dan krijg ik iets wat Liam een onderbroek noemt. En dan krijg ik een broek aan. Het zit heel raar omdat ik nog nooit kleding aan heb gehad. Behalve dat jurkje dat Louis bij mij aan kreeg toen ik nog klein was.

Voorzichtig probeer ik nu op te staan maar ik val gelijk weer om. Gelijk willen alle jongens mij helpen met lopen maar ik zak gelijk door mijn benen heen en val terug op de bank. De jongens willen mij allemaal helpen dus ik steek mijn arm uit. Voorzichtig pakt Harry mijn hand aan terwijl ik mij opdruk aan de bank. Een beetje wankelend kom ik overeind maar ik sta.

Gelijk pak ik Liam vast omdat ik begin om te vallen. Hij houd me in zijn armen en geeft mij een knuffel. Dan schreeuwt Louis ineens 'Groephug.' en gelijk wordt ik aangevallen door Harry, Louis en Zayn die mij ook willen knuffelen. Het voordeel is dat ik nu niet meer kan omvallen maar het nadeel is dat ik geplet wordt.

Als de jongens mij allemaal tegelijk los laten val ik gelijk weer op de grond. 'Sorry Kitty ehmm Niall.' roept Louis geschrokken. 'Niall denk je dat je mensen eten kan eten?' vraagt Liam praktisch. Eigenlijk heb ik geen idee. Ik probeer ze dat te vertellen maar er komt niet meer uit als 'hmpfjs' dus ik haal mijn schouders op.

'Niall je hebt hard lessen nodig om te leren lopen en praten.' bedenkt Harry. 'Maar laten we eerst eten want ik heb honger.' zegt hij daarna.

Ik probeer weer op te staan maar ik ben te moe om nog mijn benen stabiel te houden. Voorzichtig pakt Harry mij op en neemt mij mee naar de tafel waar hij mij op een stoel zet. Ik heb de jongens vaak genoeg zien eten maar ik heb geen idee hoe ik dat zelf zou moeten doen. Ze zetten allemaal borden en bestek neer maar ik heb geen idee hoe ik dat moet gebruiken.

Liam legt een boterham op mijn bord maar ik geen idee hoe ik moet eten. Ik kijk ze vragend aan en gelijk heeft Zayn door dat ik eigenlijk een grote baby ben. Ik vind het verschrikkelijk dat ik dat allemaal niet kan. Maar Louis stelt mij gerust. 'Niall wij hebben allemaal al 19 jaar ervaring en jij bent nog maar 3 maanden oud. Je kan niet alles leren in een keer.

Ik pak een mes en een vork maar ik hou ze al niet eens goed vast. Van frustratie gooi ik het mes weg en langzaam beginnen er tranen over mijn wangen te rollen. Ik begin moet te worden en bijna val ik van de stoel af. Gelukkig vang Harry mij op tijd op. 'Niall is moe. Ik welk bed zullen we hem leggen?' vraagt Harry. 'We weten niet of hij terug veranderd en wanneer misschien moeten we een kamer voor hem maken. Ik zal hem nu even in mijn bed leggen.' Voorzichtig wordt ik opgetild en naar boven gebracht waar ik nog net voel voordat ik in slaap val dat ik in een bed wordt gelegd.


	5. Hoofdstuk 5

POV Harry

Ik heb Niall/Kitty net op bed gelegd. Hij ligt er erg lief bij. Ik kan maar niet geloven wat er net is gebeurd. Ik loop weer naar beneden. Daar zijn Louis, Liam en Zayn gewoon door gegaan met eten. Het is nu ongeveer 2 uur in de middag en ik denk dat we zo meteen maar moeten overleggen wat we gaan doen.

Als we klaar zijn met eten ruimen we in stilte de tafel af. We zijn allemaal diep in onze gedachten. 'We hebben vanavond een interview.' zegt Liam ineens. Helemaal vergeten na al die gebeurtenissen deze dag. Ik loop naar de woonkamer waar ik op de bank ga zitten waar het kleedje van Kitty nog steeds ligt. Ik pak het op en leg het over mezelf heen. Ik voel me verschrikkelijk maar ik weet niet waarom. Het lijkt alsof we Kitty zijn verloren.

Ik krul me op, op de bank met het kleedje om me heen en de andere jongens komen erbij zitten. 'Zou hij nog terug veranderen?' vraagt Louis voorzichtig. Maar niemand antwoord. We weten het niet.

'Ik denk dat hij nog heel veel moet leren en we moeten in iedergeval een kamer voor hem maken.' zegt Liam zo praktisch mogelijk. Maar we zijn allemaal verward. 'Laten we dan maar een kamer op de begane grond voor hem vrij maken. Dan kan hij als hij een kat is ook de kamer in.' stel ik voor.

Gelukkig hebben we nog een logeerkamer die helemaal volgepakt staat met spullen. We halen de kamer leeg. Daar zijn we lang genoeg mee bezig zodat we ook ons hoofd kunnen schoonmaken.

Als de hele kamer leeg is staat er alleen nog een oud bed in. 'Misschien moeten we gewoon de hele kamer opnieuw inrichten en verven.' stel ik voor. 'Zal ik Niall wakker maken zodat hij mee kan beslissen?'

'Doe maar. Laat hem gelijk wat eten en drinken.' antwoord Liam terwijl hij de laatste stoel uit de kamer haalt.

Ik loop naar mijn kamer toe en zie dat Niall al wakker is en heeft geprobeerd te staan. Het lukte weer niet met het opstaan. De tranen staan op Niall zijn gezicht als ik naast hem kom zitten. Ik geef hem een knuffel en een zakdoek.

'Zullen we even oefenen?' vraag ik aan Niall. Hij knikt kort en ik pak hem onder zijn arm vast zodat ik hem goed vasthoud. Samen komen we overeind en ik laat Niall even voelen hoe het is om je evenwicht te vinden. Langzaam merk ik dat Niall door heeft hoe hij moet staan. Heel voorzichtig neemt hij een stapje terwijl hij vast houd. Gelukkig valt hij nu niet om. Langzaam zetten we samen meer stapjes. Ik laat hem niet los. Ik vind het zo knap wat hij nu doet.

'Zullen we het aan de andere jongens laten zien?' vraag ik als Niall al 10 stapjes heeft gezet. 'Ik draag je wel naar beneden dan hoef je niet de trap af. Niall knikt voorzichtig.

Ik til hem op een loop rustig met hem naar beneden waar Liam al op ons aan het wachten is. 'Li wil je de andere halen. Niall moet iets laten zien.'

'Je kan het.' fluister ik zachtjes tegen hem als ik hem weer met beide benen op de grond neer zet. Ik hou hem net zo vast als boven en laat hem rustig stapjes zetten terwijl de jongens binnen komen. Niall heeft een grote grijns op zijn gezicht omdat hij nu kan staan en voorzichtig lopen. Ik neem hem mee naar de bank waar hij voorzichtig gaat zitten. 'Wow.' zegt Louis. Dat is de perfecte samenvatting voor wat er net is gebeurd. Niall miauwt per ongeluk van geluk. Hij slaat snel zijn hand voor zijn mond.

Ik begin te lachen en al snel lachen de andere jongens mee. Het is niet het uitlachen lachen maar het lachen van geluk. We hebben een jongen erbij. Dan moet Niall ook lachen. Maar zijn lach is geen gewone lach. Hij als hij hardop lacht miauwt hij erop los. Ik geef hem een knuffel en al gauw zijn we in een groepsknuffel gewikkeld.

'Niall zal ik je helpen om wat te eten en te drinken?' vraagt Liam aan hem. Heel voorzichtig komt er een 'aa' uit Niall zijn mond. Daarna gaat hij verder met proberen tot hij echt 'Ja.' zegt. Ik glimlach naar hem en voorzichtig met mijn hulp staat hij weer op en lopen we samen naar de keuken toe waar ik hem op een stoel zet. Liam maakt een boterham een zet er een glas melk bij. Zodra Niall de melk ziet lichten zijn ogen helemaal op en miauwt hij nog een keer. Zelf pakt Liam een glas water en een boterham en doet Niall voor hoe hij moet drinken.

Niall is een beetje eigenwijs en begin toch te drinken zoals een kat zou doen. Maar langzaam komt hij er achter dat hij dan niet bij de onder kant van het glas kan komen. Dus hij probeert om te drinken zoals Liam doet maar het is nog wel heel erg lastig. Daarna komt ook de boterham aan de beurt. Het is erg vermakelijk om Niall te zien prutsen met de boterham en een mes. Hij probeert het door te snijden maar laat alles op de grond kletteren. Na een tijd heeft hij eindelijk een stukje boterham naar binnen kunnen krijgen. Ik begin medelijden te krijgen en snijd zijn boterham verder voor hem.

Gelijk werkt Niall hem zo snel mogelijk naar binnen. Hij heeft dus honger. Ik snij nog twee boterhammen voor hem zodat hij kan eten. Als die ook op zijn help ik hem weer omhoog en blijkt het staan steeds beter te gaan. We lopen naar zijn kamer die we leeg hebben gehaald.

'Niall we hebben deze kamer voor je leeggehaald en we gaan dit helemaal verbouwen hoe jij het mooi vind. We moeten natuurlijk wel de muren verven dus dat gaan we eerst doen. Morgen gaan een bed voor je kopen en alles dat je in je kamer wilt hebben.' legt Zayn uit.


	6. Hoofdstuk 6

POV Niall

Langzaam wordt ik wakker. Na een kwartier ben ik echt wakker en wil ik opstaan maar dat lukt niet. Na tien minuten komt Harry gelukkig binnen. Hij helpt mij overeind en nu blijf ik wel staan met zijn ondersteuning. Als ik een beetje mij evenwicht heb gevonden zet ik voorzichtig mijn ene voet naar voren. Ik probeer met mijn nagels de vloerbedekking vast te houden maar mijn nagels zijn daar niet lang en scherp genoeg voor.

Na een hele tijd heb ik een paar stapjes gezet en ik ben apetrots. 'Zullen we het de andere jongens laten zien? Ik draag je wel de trap af.' zegt Harry. Voorzichtig tilt hij mij op en neemt hij mij mee naar beneden. Harry laat Liam de andere jongens halen waarna hij mij op de grond zet om nog een keer een paar stapjes te zetten. 'Je kan het.' fluistert Harry. Voorzichtig loop ik een paar stapjes met Harry. Ik grijns als ik merk dat het steeds beter gaat. 'Wow.' hoor ik Louis ineens zeggen.

Ik begin hardop te lachen maar in plaats van een normale mensen lach komt er een miauw uit. Snel sla ik mijn hand voor mijn mond maar de jongens hebben het al gehoord. Harry begint te lachen de andere jongens doen mee. Ook ik moet lachen maar dat is meer gemiauw dan lachen. Harry slaat zijn armen om mij heen en samen met de jongens sta ik snel in een groepsknuffel. Het voelt geweldig om langzaam een deel uit te maken van deze groep.

'Niall zal ik je helpen om wat te eten?' vraagt Liam aan mij. Ik ga weer proberen om wat te zeggen maar er komt niet meer uit dan 'aa'. Ik probeer het nog een keer en deze keer komt er een redelijke ja uit mijn mond. Voorzichtig pakt Harry mij weer vast om mij naar de tafel te begeleiden. Daar maakt Liam een boterham en een glas melk klaar. Als ik de melk zie wordt ik gelijk blij want dat vind ik enorm lekker. Ik miauw nog een keer.

Samen met Liam oefen ik met het drinken uit een glas. Ik begin met drinken zoals ik zou doen als een kat maar dan komt ik niet bij een groot deel van het drinken dus ik kijk toch nog een keer hoe Liam drinkt. Met veel knoeien lukt het mij om de helft van mijn glas in mijn mond te gieten. Daarna komt de boterham wat toch een stuk meer werk is. Ik probeer om met het mes te snijden maar het is erg lastig en ik krijg na een hele tijd eindelijk een stukje eraf. Harry pakt mijn mes en vork van mij af en snijd mijn boterham verder. Gelukkig nu kan ik wel normaal eten want ik heb enorme honger. Als ik deze boterham in een rotvaart heb opgegeten haalt Harry nog een paar boterhammen uit de keuken die hij voor mij snijdt. Na die boterhammen heb ik nog steeds honger al is het ietsjes minder. Ik wil het de jongens duidelijk maken maar ik weet niet hoe.

Harry helpt mij overeind te komen en samen lopen we naar een andere kamer toe. 'Niall we hebben deze kamer voor je leeggehaald en we gaan dit helemaal verbouwen hoe jij het mooi vind. We moeten natuurlijk wel de muren verven dus dat gaan we eerst doen. Morgen gaan een bed voor je kopen en alles dat je in je kamer wilt hebben.' legt Zayn uit. 'Oja Niall als je iets wilt verven op je kamer moet je bij Zayn zijn. Die kan dit het beste van ons allemaal.' zegt Harry.

Ik loop naar het midden van de kamer aan de arm van Harry. Als ik naar boven kijk die ik wat wittere stipjes in het witte plafond. Alsof er sterren staan die proberen te schijnen maar die niet genoeg licht kunnen geven omdat de zon te fel is. Ineens weet ik wat ik wil doen met mijn kamer. Een blauw plafond met sterren die wel hun licht mogen geven. Maar hoe ga ik dit aan Zayn of een van de andere jongens uitleggen. Louis merkt dat ik moeite met iets heb. 'Kom dan gaan we naar de woonkamer en dan kan je er rustig over nadenken en dan kunnen Liam en Harry een bed voor je in elkaar gaan zitten als hij wordt gebracht.' zegt Louis waarna hij mij overneemt van Harry en samen lopen we naar de woonkamer toe. 'Niall wil je wat drinken?' vraagt Zayn. Ik probeer ja te zeggen en zowaar lukt het in een keer om een soort ja te zeggen. Ik ben trots op mezelf en ik zie dat Louis ook moet lachen.

De bel van de voordeur gaat en Zayn staat op. 'Dat zal wel het bed zijn. Lou blijf jij hier bij Niall?' vraagt Zayn voordat hij naar de deur loopt. Ik kijk uit het raam en zie daar ineens een paar mannen staan helemaal in het zwart. Ze zien er eng uit en ik kruip tegen Louis aan. Doordat ik nu mensen oren heb hoor ik niet wat ze zeggen bij de deur dus ik kruip bijna in Louis zijn shirt. 'He Niall wat is er aan de hand?' vraagt Louis aan mij.

Ik wijs naar buiten en nu ziet Louis de mannen ook. Ineens hoor ik een gebulder vanuit de gang en ik kruip nog meer tegen Louis aan. 'Kom maar mee Niall. We gaan eventjes schuilen voordat er wat met ons gaat gebeuren. De jongens kunnen dit vast wel aan en dan kan ik het management bellen zodat de mensen aan de deur ons niet lastig vallen.' fluistert Louis voordat hij met mij aan zijn arm naar de achterkant van het huis loopt. In de gang staat een kast waar Louis een boek uit trek. Hierdoor gaat de kast open en neemt hij mij mee naar binnen. Achter de boekenkast is een lichte gang waar we door heen lopen tot we weer bij een deur komen. De kast is achter ons gesloten zodat niemand weet dat wij hier binnen zijn. Achter de nieuwe deur is een kamer met een heleboel stoelen, banken en zelfs genoeg bedden voor de jongens. Er is een mini keukentje en een hele boel dekentjes en kussentjes. Louis zet mij voorzichtig op een bank en legt een dekentje over mij heen. Daarna haalt hij zijn mobiel uit zijn zak en begint hij het management te bellen. 'Hallo met Louis. He Paul. We zitten met een probleempje hier. Er staan een paar mannen voor de deur die wij niet vertrouwen. Liam, Zayn en Harry zijn boven en ik zit achter de kast. Kan je wat mannen sturen om te kijken of het daar allemaal goed gaat. Oke bedankt Paul.'

'Rustig maar Niall er komen mannen aan om ons te helpen.' Ineens slaat de deur open en ik kruip tegen Louis aan. Harry komt binnen stormen. 'Gelukkig zijn jullie hier. Ze zijn achter jou aan Niall. Zayn en Liam houden ze nu tegen en ik ben jullie gaan zoeken.'

'Ik heb Paul gebeld en er komen mannen van hem langs om te kijken of alles goed gaat.' Hij aait rustig over mijn haren heen terwijl Harry mij een glaasje water geeft. Ik tril helemaal merk ik en ik zit in elkaar gekropen. Harry komt aan de andere kant van mij zitten en helpt mij om wat water te drinken. Ik weet nu wel zeker dat ik melk lekkerder vind. Als het glaasje water op is kruip ik tegen Louis aan en val ik langzaam in slaap.


	7. Hoofdstuk 7

Als ik wakker wordt zie ik allemaal enge mannen in de kamer staan. Ik lig nog steeds tegen Louis aan die mij goed vast houd. 'Rustig maar Niall. Het zijn de mannen van Paul. Ze hebben de enge mannen bij het huis weg gestuurd.' hij aait mij rustgevend. Naast mij zit Harry met een serieus gezicht het gesprek van Liam en Zayn met de mannen te luisteren. Ik volg niet waar het overgaat maar ik hoor wel mijn naam vallen.

Louis gaat rustig door met aaien terwijl hij mee luistert. Ik volg er niks van dus ik laat het lekker over mij heen komen. Na een hele tijd gaan de mannen weg en gaan Zayn en Liam op de andere bank zitten. 'Wat hebben we ons naar het hoofd gehaald.' mompelt Liam. Zou ik nu weg moeten. Zouden ze mij niet meer willen omdat ik hun alleen maar in gevaar breng? Ik begin langzaam weer te trillen van angst. Ik wil niet op straat zwerven. Ik kan amper lopen in mijn eentje.

'Rustig maar Kitty ik bedoel Niall.' zegt Louis. 'Sorry ik moet nog steeds een beetje wennen aan je nieuwe naam. Ik denk dat we vannacht allemaal hier slapen. Er is alleen een bed te weinig.' zet Louis. Ik krul me op op de bank en ga daar liggen met het dekentje over mij heen. Ik blijf hier wel liggen. Ik ben dit toch wel gewend en de jongens niet.

Langzaam begin ik te slapen tot ik ineens merk dat ik moet plassen. Hoe zou dat moeten als een mens. Misschien kan een van de jongens mij helpen. Maar als ik op merk zijn alle jongens weg en ben ik hier alleen. Ik probeer het binnen te houden maar het is lastig omdat alles nog zo nieuw is.

Als ik probeer op te staan komt Zayn binnen. 'He Niall. Wat is er aan de hand?' Ik probeer hem duidelijk te maken dat ik moet plassen maar dan hou ik het al niet meer binnen. Ik begin zachtjes te janken van schaamte maar gelukkig pakt Zayn het goed op en neemt hij mij mee naar de badkamer die hier ook zit. Daar haalt hij schone kleding voor mij en zet mij in bad zodat ik schoon kan worden. Maar zodra ik dat bad zie met al het water begin ik te trappelen omdat ik water eng vind. 'Niall vind je water eng?' vraag Zayn rustig aan mij. Ik knik gehaast. Voorzichtig helpt Zayn mij met uitkleden en laat mij heel voorzichtig het bad zien en daarna helpt hij mij erin. Als ik er in zit ben ik helemaal gespannen. Zayn aait rustig mijn haren om mij gerust te stellen. Ik blijf gespannen zitten terwijl Zayn mij helpt met alles schoonmaken.

Heel voorzichtig haalt Zayn mij uit het bad en maakt mij droog. Pas als ik droog ben kan ik ontspannen. Als ik weer schone kleding aan heb neemt Zayn mij weer mee naar de kamer waar hij mij op een bed legt. Ik wil al protesteren tot hij naast mij gaat liggen en mij knuffelt. 'Ga maar lekker slapen Niall. Morgen zien we wel verder.' fluistert hij voordat ik in slaap val.

De volgende dag als ik wakker wordt ligt Zayn naast mij en ik betrap hem dat hij naar mij aan het kijken is. 'Goedemorgen Niall.' zegt hij vrolijk. 'Kom dan gaan we even andere kleding aan doen en oefenen met naar de wc gaan.' samen staan we op en lopen we naar de badkamer toe. Ik zie dat Louis en Harry nog slapen en dat Liam ontbijt aan het maken is.

In de badkamer laat Zayn zien hoe ik naar de wc moet gaan en hoe ik mij moet aankleden. Als ik helemaal aangekleed ben loop ik met Zayn naar de kamer toe. Het lopen gaat steeds beter maar ik durf nog niet alleen te lopen. Ondertussen zijn Louis en Harry ook wakker geworden en zitten ze samen met Liam aan tafel die het ontbijt op de tafel heeft gezet. Zayn neemt mij mee naar de tafel en zet mij neer naast hem en Harry. Gelukkig voor mij heeft Liam speciaal voor mij mijn brood vast in stukjes gesneden en hoef ik het alleen nog maar op te eten.

Na het eten ga ik samen met Harry en Louis oefenen om alleen te lopen terwijl Zayn en Liam gaan overleggen met de bewaking. Ik hou de tafel vast en ga staan. Ik sta steeds steviger en als ik de tafel los laat val ik niet. Louis en Harry staan erbij om mij op te vangen als ik val. Ik til voorzichtig mijn rechtervoet op en zet hem een klein stukje vooruit. Daarna gaat mijn linkervoet erachteraan maar als ik alleen op mijn rechtervoet sta vergeet ik dat ik ook mijn lichaam mee moet verplaatsen en ik val. Gelukkig is Louis in de buurt en zorgt hij dat ik niet met mijn hoofd tegen de tafel aan kom.

Ik ga weer recht staan en zet mijn linkervoet stevig naast mijn rechtervoet. Dan verzet ik weer mijn rechtervoet en zorg dat mijn lichaam niet te vroeg maar wel op tijd meekomt. Dan verplaats ik ook mijn linkervoet en ik sta nog steeds. Stapje voor stapje kom ik vooruit. Ik krijg een glimlach op mijn gezicht. Mijn eerste doel is bereikt.


	8. Hoofdstuk 8

Het is nu een dag later en ik kan helemaal zelfstandig lopen. Ik ben er enorm trots op maar blijkbaar is het nog niet genoeg voor de jongens want nu willen ze dat ik leer praten. Gelukkig weet ik de woorden wel maar het uitspreken is zo ontzettend moeilijk. Ik ben bang dat ik binnenkort weer in een kat verander. Ook al is het leven van een kat niet slecht omdat je de hele dag mag slapen en eten toch zal ik mijn lichaam missen. Gelukkig zijn de enge mannen niet nog een keer langsgekomen. Misschien komt dat ook wel omdat er overal bewaking is. Ik vertrouw de bewaking niet. Ik geloof dat Louis de bewaking ook niet vertrouwd en hij is nu bezig met een plan te verzinnen waardoor ik veilig ben. Ik ben benieuwd naar wat het is maar het is een verrassing volgens hem.

Ik zit rustig op de bank met een dekentje. Harry zit op de stoel naast mij te lezen. Ook moet ik nog leren lezen maar ik heb nu helemaal geen zin om iets te leren. Ik heb de hele ochtend met Liam geoefend met praten. Ik kan nu wel wat klanken uit mijn mond krijgen maar het is zo lastig om het allemaal achter elkaar te doen.

Ineens voel ik weer een pijn in mijn buik. Ik kijk angstig naar beneden en probeer Harry's aandacht te trekken maar ik voel de pijn steeds erger. Ik begin te rollen om van de pijn af te komen en dat krijgt Harry's aandacht. Hij staat gelijk op en roept de jongens die er snel aan komen hollen. Zodra Zayn ziet hoe ik mij gedraag tilt hij mij voorzichtig op en zet hij mij op zijn schoot. 'Rustig maar Niall. Hou het niet tegen dat gaat alleen maar meer pijn doen. Alles komt goed.' zegt hij geruststellend voordat ik helemaal ineen kramp en ik weer terug verander in het poesje dat ik ooit was. Ik moet huilen maar het is nu miauwen. Zayn trekt mij tegen zich aan en aait mij rustig waardoor ik ook rustiger wordt. 'Rustig maar Niall. Het is net als ongesteld zijn bij een meisje. Een paar dagen per maand wordt jij een normale jongen.' door het aaien begin ik te ontspannen en te spinnen zoals alleen katten dat kunnen. 'Aww wat is hij schattig.' roept Louis uit. Gelijk kruip ik tegen Zayn aan van de harde stem ineens. Hij blijft gewoon door aaien waardoor ik weer ga spinnen. 'Ik vind je ontzettend lief Niall.' fluistert Zayn zonder dat iemand het hoort. 'Ik denk dat ik je leuk vind.'

POV Zayn

Als ik wakker wordt zie ik Niall naast mij liggen. Ik vond hem al leuk vanaf het moment dat hij een kitten was. Maar mijn gevoelens zijn de laatste dagen steeds sterker geworden. Ik weet dat hij binnenkort weer in een katje veranderd omdat het zo hoort maar ik wil hem niet kwijt. Ik denk dat ik langzaam verliefd op hem ben geworden. Het werd erger nadat ik hem gisteren in bad had gezet. Hij had er helemaal geen erg in dat hij helemaal naakt was waarschijnlijk omdat hij voor 3 maanden niet anders had geweten. Ik had hem rustig gewassen en gehoopt dat hij wat minder gespannen werd maar dat lukte niet helemaal.

Als Niall zijn prachtige blauwe ogen open doet betrapt hij mij erop dat ik naar hem aan het staren ben. 'Goedemorgen Niall. Kom dan gaan we even andere kleding aan doen en oefenen met naar de wc gaan.' Samen lopen we naar de badkamer toe. Ik leer hem hoe hij naar de wc moet gaan en poets zijn tanden. Samen trekken we schone kleding aan. We moeten duidelijk nieuwe kleding voor hem gaan halen want hij heeft nu alleen maar oude kleding van Louis aan.

Samen gaan we bij de anderen aan tafel zitten en beginnen we met eten. Ik vind het zo jammer dat hij nog niet kan praten want nu zit hij er een beetje stil bij. Na het eten ga ik samen met Liam en de bewaking praten. We vertrouwen allemaal de bewaking niet en ik wil echt niet dat Niall ik gevaar komt. 'Mate wat is er met jou aan de hand de laatste tijd.' vraagt Liam aan mij terwijl we door de gang naar de boekenkast deur lopen. 'Ik weet het niet, maar ik voel me ontzettend gelukkig.' zeg ik vrolijk. 'Volgens mij ben je verliefd man. Vertel me wie is de gelukkige.' Ik bloos wat voor ik antwoord geef 'Niall.' zeg ik zachtjes alsof ik mij ervoor schaam. Liam zijn mond valt open.

'Je bent verliefd op Niall?'

'Ja, is dat slecht?'

'Nee joh dat is geweldig nieuws. Alleen hoe ga je dat doen als hij weer een katje wordt.' Daar heeft hij mijn zwakke punt. Ik ben verliefd op een kat.


	9. Hoofdstuk 9

POV Niall

Ik geloof mijn kattenoren niet als Zayn het zegt. Ik voel wat in mijn maag maar ik weet niet of dit nou kriebels zijn die iedereen bedoelt bij verliefdheid of gewoon enorme honger. Ik kruip met mijn kop tegen Zayn zijn buik aan zodat ik zijn spieren voel. Zayn blijft mij aaien terwijl hij een glimlach op zijn gezicht heeft.

Omdat het al avond begint te worden is Liam aan het koken geslagen en ik kijk smekend naar Zayn zijn gezicht of ik ook wat te eten mag. Ik heb enorme honger en het gevoel gaat maar niet over. 'He Ni wat is er aan de hand?' Ik miauw als ik mijn nieuwe bijnaam hoor. Ik spring van zijn schoot af en loop naar de keuken waar Liam staat. Ik geef kopjes tegen zijn been aan zodat ik misschien wat aandacht en wat eten krijg. 'Hoi Niall. Volgens mij heb je een beetje honger.' zegt hij waarna hij een blik kattenvoer opent en het in mijn bakje doet. Mijn andere bakje vult hij met water. Ik eet mijn eten maar ik vind het helemaal niet zo lekker als mensen eten. Ook het water is smakeloos een is totaal geen melk. Ik eet maar een paar brokjes maag al snel heb ik daar genoeg van gehad. Ik ga voor de koelkast zitten. Al snel verveeld dit en ga ik rondjes lopen en springen. Ik heb een idee dat misschien gaat werken.

Ik loop naar de woonkamer toe waar Louis, Harry en Zayn zitten te praten. Ik pak de broekspijp van de broek van Zayn en probeer hem de goede richting op te trekken. Hij snapt niet wat mijn bedoeling is dus ik pak nu de pijp van Harry zijn broek en probeer hem naar de keuken mee te nemen. Zo jammer dat ze zo zwaar zijn. Harry snapt het ook niet. Ik probeer het ook nog bij Louis maar daar mislukt het ook. Ik loop weer terug naar de keuken waar Liam net klaar is met koken. Ik wil op het aanrecht gaan liggen maar daar wordt ik weggestuurd door Liam. Met mijn staart en oortjes naar beneden loop ik naar de kamer toe die mijn kamer wordt. Ik ga in een hoekje liggen met mijn staart om mij heen geslagen en helemaal opgekruld. Langzaam val ik in slaap.

Als ik wakker wordt hoor ik Zayn mijn naam roepen. Volgens mij is hij mij aan het zoeken. Ik hoor mijn maagje knorren maar ik wil het eten dat in de keuken voor mij klaar staat niet eten. Ik heb nu nog steeds een vieze nasmaak in mijn mond zitten omdat ik een hapje had gegeten. Met mijn hoofdje naar beneden omdat ik een beetje buikpijn begin te krijgen loop ik naar Zayn toe.

'He Ni, ben je nou verdrietig omdat je weer in een katje bent veranderd.' ik kijk op naar Zayn. Dat is precies hoe ik mij nu voel. 'Waarom heb je nog niks gegeten liefje?' vraagt Zayn terwijl ik door sjok naar de keuken om te kijken of er nu wel iets eetbaars in het bakje ligt. Zayn komt mij achterna terwijl hij Louis ook mee sleept. 'Lou ik weet niet wat er aan de hand is met Niall maar hij gedraagt zich ontzettend vreemd.

Zayn en Louis gaan naast mij op de grond zitten en in me weer op krul. Dit is een verschrikkelijke dag die zo snel mogelijk afgelopen moet zijn. Ineens begint Zayn voorzichtig te zingen:

"Little Things"

[Zayn:]  
Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me  
But bear this in mind, it was meant to be  
And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks  
And it all makes sense to me...

[Liam:]  
I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile  
You've never loved your stomach or your thighs, the dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine  
But I'll love them endlessly

[Zayn & Liam:]  
I won't let these little things  
Slip out of my mouth  
But if I do  
It's you  
Oh it's you  
They add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all these little things

[Louis:]  
You can't go to bed without a cup of tea  
And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep  
And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep  
Though it makes no sense to me

[Harry:]  
I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape  
You never want to know how much you weigh, you still have to squeeze into your jeans  
But you're perfect to me

[Harry & Zayn:]  
I won't let these little things  
Slip out of my mouth  
But if it's true  
It's you  
It's you  
They add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all these little things

[Liam:]  
You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you  
And you'll never treat yourself right darlin' but I want you to  
If I let you know I'm here for you  
Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you, oh

[Harry:]  
I've just let these little things  
Slip out of my mouth  
'Cause it's you  
Oh it's you  
It's you they add up to  
And I'm in love with you  
And all these little things

[Everyone:]  
I won't let these little things  
Slip out of my mouth  
But if it's true  
It's you  
It's you  
They add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all your little things

Harry en Liam zijn er ook bij komen zitten op de keuken vloer. Op een moment in het liedje hoor ik een stukje waarbij ze wat twijfelen. Gelukkig nemen Zayn en Liam het goed over maar ik hoor het alsnog. Zayn aait rustig over mijn kopje heen.

'Je hebt niks van je eten gegeten.' zegt Liam ineens als het een tijdje stil is geweest na het liedje. Ik kijk smekend naar hem maar gelukkig is Louis zo slim om door te hebben wat er aan de hand is. Hij pak mijn bakjes op en leegt ze waarna hij in het waterbakje melk doet en in het andere bakje stukjes brood. Gelijk begin ik te eten en eet ik mijn hele maagje vol.

'Dat was het dus.' zegt Zayn zachtjes.


	10. Hoofdstuk 10

Als ik gegeten heb zitten de jongens nog steeds op de grond. 'Sorry Niall dat ik je van het aanrecht heb gejaagd.' zegt Liam zacht. 'Wij hebben allemaal geen idee wat jij doormaakt en dat mogen wij vooral niet onderschatten.' voorzichtig geeft hij mij een knuffeltje. Ik heb eindelijk weer wat energie terug en ik wil nu wel weer eens naar buiten. Katten zijn nachtdieren en ik dus ook. Ik loop naar de deur en ga daar voor zitten. Louis doet de deur open en ik ren weg. Eindelijk wat vrijheid en niet meer in dat benauwde huis.

Ik ren een rondje over het grasveld van de overburen waar ik de eerste dag bij de jongens was terug gevonden. Het zal nu wel laat zijn want de lichtjes gaan overal uit. Het is donker aan het worden en het wordt eindelijk mijn tijd van de dag. Ik klim een boom in en laat mij op het schuurtje vallen. Daar lig ik wat tot ik een nestje in de boom zie. Ik probeer erna toe te klimmen maar ineens wordt ik vast gepakt door een paar handen. Ik piep en probeer me uit de handen te worstelen maar ze hebben dikke handschoenen dus mijn nageltjes doen ook niks. Ik bijt een keer en dan pas laten de handen mij los. Ik ren weg maar niet snel genoeg want ik wordt opnieuw gepakt. Deze handen zijn zo strak om mijn lichaam heen geklemd dat ik geen kant meer op kan. De handen stoppen mij in een zwarte zak en vanaf nu ziek ik niks meer tot ik een steek voel. Ik verslap en val in slaap.

POV Zayn

Als ik wakker wordt zie ik dat ik op een manier in mijn eigen bed ben beland. Ik was vannacht zo bezorgd om Niall. Hij zal zichzelf vast wel kunnen redden maar toch heb ik mezelf wakker gehouden voor als hij naar binnen wilde. Tot ik waarschijnlijk zo moe was dat ik in slaap viel. Hoe ik toch in mijn bed ben beland weet ik niet.

Als ik wil opstaan krijg ik een onderbuikgevoel dat er iets mis is. Gelijk loop ik naar de kamers van de jongens om te kijken of ze er zijn. Bij Harry zie ik plukjes haar boven zijn dekbed uit komen. Ik maak hem voorzichtig wakker en ga dan door naar Louis die net aan het omkleden was. 'Goedemorgen Zayn.'

'Goedemorgen Lou. Heb jij Niall al gezien? '

'Nee nog niet maar Liam is al beneden dus hij misschien wel.'

Ik loop gelijk naar beneden waar ik Liam met koffie aan de tafel zie zitten. 'Morgen Li.' zeg ik waarna ik gelijk ga kijken bij de achterdeur of Niall er is. 'Li heb jij Niall al gezien?'

'Ook goedemorgen. Ik heb hem nog niet gezien. Is er dan wat Zayn?'

'Ik heb gewoon een raar gevoel in mijn buik. Het zal wel overgaan als ik wat eet.'

Samen maken we een ontbijt klaar en ondertussen zijn Louis en Harry ook beneden gekomen. Ik heb alleen het gevoel dat ik heel erg iets mis. 'Zayn wat is er aan de hand met je?' vraagt Louis.

'Ik heb het gevoel alsof ik iets heel erg mis. Ik denk omdat Niall nog buiten is.'

'Waarschijnlijk is hij dan ergens in slaap gevallen. Als we wat eten in zijn bakjes doen komt hij waarschijnlijk wel als hij dat ruikt.' zegt Liam.

Ik voel me iets beter van het idee maar toch blijf ik dit onderbuikgevoel houden.

Na het eten vraag ik of iemand zin heeft om een wandeling te maken. Gelukkig moet Louis ook even het huis uit dus samen lopen we met beanies en zonnebrillen over straat heen. Ondertussen kijk ik goed rond of ik Niall ergens zie. 'Jemig Zayn wat ben je zenuwachtig bezig. Ben je nou op zoek naar Niall. Wat is er tussen jullie Zayn?'

'Ik denk dat ik verliefd ben op Niall.' zeg ik zacht. Het verbaasde gezicht van Louis zal mij nog een hele tijd bij staan. 'Ik ben vannacht de halve nacht opgebleven om op Niall te wachten.' zeg ik ongelukkig

'Heb je hem verteld dat je hem leuk vind?'

'Net nadat hij weer terug veranderde in een kat.'

'Dan is hij nu waarschijnlijk geschrokken en wilt hij wat afstand.'

Misschien heeft Louis wel gelijk dat Niall wel gewoon wat afstand wilt. Samen lopen we weer terug naar huis.

POV Niall

Als ik wakker wordt zit ik opgesloten in een kist met wat gaatjes voor zuurstof erin. Ik pas maar net in de doos. Als ik probeer mijn staart te bewegen voel ik dat hij vast zit. Net als mijn pootjes en mijn mond zit dicht. Ik kan niks bewegen. Ineens hoor ik een enorm geblaf naast mijn kist. Ik schrik me helemaal rot en krimp in elkaar. Ik ben altijd al bang geweest voor honden.

Ik blijf rustig liggen nu heb ik wel de tijd om na te denken over Zayn. Hij is ontzettend lief voor mij. Maar hoe kan ik ooit weten dat ik verliefd op hem ben. Ik zou met de andere jongens daar over moeten praten. Het liefst zou ik het van mijn moeder horen maar ik ga haar nooit meer zien. Ik moet zachtjes miauwen als ik bedenk wat ik heb achtergelaten. Eerst mijn moeder en dan de jongens. Ik voel me zo alleen in deze koude doos.


	11. Hoofdstuk 11

POV Niall

Als ik weer wordt heb ik een rommelende maag en ik moet heel erg nodig plassen. Ik kan het op geen manier binnen houden dus ik laat het lopen. Ik voel de viezigheid aan mij plakken maar ik kan het niet schoonmaken dus ik zit letterlijk in de shit.

Opeens gaat de bovenkant van de doos open en ik wordt verblind door het licht van buiten. Ik wordt opgepakt en ergens mee naar toe genomen. Ik kan mijn ogen niet open krijgen door het licht dus ik laat het maar over me heen komen. Ik voel me verschrikkelijk.

Ik wordt ergens op neergelegd en mijn pootjes worden vastgemaakt net als mijn staat en mijn kop. Ik voel een prik en ineens ben ik wakker. Ik probeer om mij heen te kijken maar ik kan alleen het hoofd voor mij zien. 'Hallo daar. We gaan wat leuke instrumentjes op je proberen. Misschien gaat dit een beetje pijn doen maar het is voor het goede doel. Wat wij gaan proberen is om de tijd dat jij een kat ben of een mens bent om te draaien. Dan ben je nog maar 3 dagen een kat en de rest van de dagen een mens.'

Ik voel nog een naald in mijn kop doordringen en ik voel helemaal niks meer. Langzaam begin ik te zweven en zie mezelf als een kat op de tafel vastgebonden liggen. Ik voel gelukkig helemaal niks als ik zie dat de mannen mijn hoofd langzaam beginnen open te snijden. Ik ben zo bang voor wat ze gaan doen met mij. Een andere man komt eraan met een spuit waarbij er iets uit mijn hoofd wordt gehaald en weer een blauwe vloeistof erin. Ik durf bijna niet meer te kijken maar ik moet zien wat ze eruit hebben gehaald en wat ze erin hebben gestopt. Ik kijk op het labeltje en onthoud de letters die erop staan zodat ik het na kan tekenen. Ik kijk weer naar mijzelf en zie dat mijn hoofdje wordt dichtgemaakt. Weer wordt er een spuit in mij geduwd en ik voel dat ik terug glij naar mijn lichaam waar de hel is los gebarsten.

POV Zayn

Het is ondertussen avond en Niall is nog steeds niet terug. 'Lou wat als die enge mannen Niall te pakken hebben gekregen?' vraag ik aan hem. Louis zijn gezicht vertrekt helemaal van de gedachte. 'Zo mag je niet denken Zayn. Niall is gewoon ergens daarbuiten.'

Toch ben ik bang dat Niall helemaal alleen als klein poesje bij van die enge zwarte mannen is. Wat kunnen ze wel niet met hem doen. Hij kan zich totaal niet weren en is enorm kwetsbaar. Langzaam beginnen de tranen over mijn wangen te stromen. Zodra Louis dat ziet gaat hij naast mij zitten en knuffelt hij mij. Steeds meer tranen stromen er uit mijn ogen.

'Louis ik denk dat het niet goed gaat met Niall. Het voelt hier alsof hij pijn heeft.' zeg ik terwijl ik naar mijn hart wijs. Liam en Harry komen druk in gesprek de kamer binnen waar ze ons zien zitten. 'Wat is er aan de hand?'

Er komt een enorme snik uit mijn mond waardoor ik niet kan antwoorden. 'Zayn denkt dat het niet goed gaat met Niall.' Zegt Louis voor mij.

'Maar waarom denkt hij dat dan?' vraagt Harry.

'Mag ik het aan ze vertellen?' vraag Louis. Ik knik snel voordat ik mijn hoofd weer in Louis zijn shirt duw. 'Zayn is verliefd op Niall.' Ik kijk niet om de reactie's te zien maar ik weet gewoon dat ze verrast zijn. 'Wow.' Hoor ik zachtjes uit Liam zijn mond. 'Zat je daarom zo laat nog bij het raam te wachten? Ik heb je maar in bed gelegd.' Weet ik ook weer hoe ik vanochtend in mijn bed belandde.

'Ik denk dat we naar Niall moeten gaan zoeken. Hij is inderdaad lang weg. En als hij echt van ons is afgenomen moeten we hem weer terug zien te krijgen.' beslist Harry. Hij trekt mij van de bank af en geeft mij mijn jas. 'Louis ga jij naar de buren. Dan gaat Liam met Zayn naar het bos toe en zoek ik de straten af.' Ik loop nog steeds snikkend met Liam het bos in waar we beginnen met zoeken.

Na een paar uur begint het te schemeren en heb ik nog geen spoor van Niall gevonden. Ik loop samen met Liam weer terug naar huis toe als ik merk dat het na deze warme dag begint te spetteren. Waarschijnlijk komt er onweer aan. Zou Niall bang zijn voor onweer. Helemaal alleen met allemaal donders en bliksems en niemand die hem verteld dat het niet eng is.

Voordat we thuis aankomen zijn we al helemaal doorweekt van de regen. Ik ga gelijk naar boven om even te douchen en om een joggingsbroek en een trui aan te trekken. Ik loop weer naar beneden waar Louis al in de keuken staat te koken. 'Ik maak wat pasta voor ons.' zegt hij zacht. Hij mist Niall duidelijk ook.

Aan tafel praat niemand. We weten toch wel dat Niall niet is gevonden. 'Bij de overburen is vannacht ingebroken in de tuin. Er is daar niks meegenomen maar wel is de schuttingdeur kapot. Misschien hebben ze daar Niall meegenomen. In het huis zelf hadden ze er niks van gemerkt.' vertelt Louis. Ik zucht zacht en loop dan naar boven. Ik kan het niet meer aan. Ik ga op bed liggen en huil mezelf in slaap.

POV Niall

Ik voel me verschrikkelijk elk moment kan ik in een mens of in een kat terug veranderen. De mannen hebben mij in een cel gezet. Het veranderen doet veel pijn en elke keer dat ik niet verander wordt ik onder stroom gezet. Van buiten komen allemaal flitsen en knallen en ik ben doodsbang. Weer verander ik terug in een mens. Als ik een mens ben moet ik gelijk weer terug veranderen in een kat. Maar deze keer hoeft het niet. Ik zak neer op de grond en heb een fut meer om mezelf naar het matras toe te slepen. Ik val zo in slaap.


	12. Hoofdstuk 12

POV Niall

Als ik de volgende ochtend wakker wordt ben ik nog steeds een mens. Het apparaat dat mij stroom schrokken geeft staat nog steeds in de kamer. Er wordt een bord mijn cel in geschoven met een homp brood en een beker met water. Zo snel als ik kan drink in het water op en daarna eet ik het brood op. Ik ben blij dat er nog steeds geen man is gekomen om naar mij te kijken en om mij te martelen. Snel om wat slaap nog in te halen begin ik te slapen.

Als ik weer wakker wordt moet ik weer veranderen in een kat. Ik doe snel wat ze zeggen en merk dat het al een stuk makkelijker gaat als eerst. Ze spuiten nog iets in mij voordat ik weer in de kist wordt gezet die gelukkig is schoongemaakt. In de kist is het ontzettend donker. Ik maak me zo klein mogelijk en laat me maar meenemen.

Na een hele lange tijd dat minsten een paar dagen moet zijn geweest wordt de deksel open gemaakt. Ondertussen heb ik wel eens wat mogen eten of mocht ik eventjes mijn behoefte doen maar verder werd ik er niet uitgehaald. Nu wordt ik gelijk in een zak gestopt die weer door wordt gegeven aan een ander. Ik kost blijkbaar 10.000 euro want voor zo veel wordt ik verkocht. Zodra de man weg is waarvan ik ben gekocht gaat de zak open en pakt een andere man mij uit de zak.

'Verander.' beveelt hij. En ik verander weer in mijn mensenvorm. Daar zit ik dan naakt voor de man die blijkbaar nu over mijn leven gaat. 'Jij gaat veel opleveren voor ons.' zegt de man. 'Stop hem in een kooi.' roept hij naar iemand anders terwijl ik wordt meegesleept naar een kooi. 'Verander.' Wordt er weer beveelt en ik verander snel weel in een kat. Dan wordt ik in de kooi gestopt en ergens bij een paar leeuwen en kamelen gezet.

De leeuwen brullen wat en de kamelen een soort boer geluid maken. Er komt een meisje langs gelopen wat er nog jonger uit ziet als mijn mensenlichaam. Ik kijk haar smekend aan en ze aait wat over mijn hoofd heen. 'Ik ga aan pappa vragen of jij in mijn caravan mag.' roept ze vrolijk terwijl ze weg huppelt.

Even later komt ze weer terug met haar vader die even naar mij kijkt en dan mijn kooi oppakt en mij meeneemt. 'Hij mag in jouw caravan lieverd.' zegt hij tegen het meisje dat vast vooruit rent. 'Als je het waagt je echte lichaam te laten zien aan mijn dochter dan ga je eraan. Begrepen!' zegt hij tegen mij. Ik zou het niet eens willen proberen. Hij zet mijn kooi ik een soort wagen wat er van binnen uit ziet alsof je erin kan leven. Zodra hij weg is laat het meisje mij uit de kooi. Ik geef haar kopjes en ze moet giechelen. 'Wat is jouw naam? Ik weet het al ik ga je Zwartje noemen.' roept ze uit. Ze legt een roze kussen op de grond neer waar ik op mag liggen en haalt ergens twee bakjes vandaan. 'Mijn pappa en mamma zijn spulletjes voor je aan het halen maar ik denk dat je wel dorst hebt. Ze vult een bakje met water. Sinds in ontvoerd ben, ben ik niet meer kieskeurig en drink ik alles wat er in de buurt kom van vloeibaar.

Ik ga op het kussen liggen en begin mijzelf schoon te likken. Dit heb ik van mijn moeder geleerd dus ik probeer me zo goed mogelijk te herinneren hoe ik dat moest doen. Er is zo veel gebeurd in de tijd dat ik van mijn moeder tot hier ben gekomen. Ik hoop dat ik hier even gelukkig wordt als ik was bij de jongens.

Het meisje komt weer terug en vertelt mij dat ze Britt heet. Ze vertelt mij hele fantasie verhalen en ik vind het geweldig om verhalen van haar te horen. Als Britt wordt weggeroepen heb ik even de tijd alleen en al snel val ik in slaap.

Als ik wakker ben zie ik dat het alweer licht is en dat Britt ook net wakker is geworden. Blijkbaar ben ik daardoor wakker geworden. Zodra ze ziet dat ik ook wakker ben zet ze muziek op en hoor ik een hele bekende stem. Het is Zayn zijn stem aan het begin van het liedje dat ze voor mij hebben gezongen. Ik ga bij de muziek zitten om het zo goed mogelijk te horen. Aan het einde van het liedje voel ik mij ontzettend verdrietig. De jongens moeten nu wel ongerust zijn.

Ik ga op het kussentje liggen tot ik ineens wordt meegenomen door een enge man. Hij neemt mij mee naar een grote tent en als ik daar binnen ben ontdek ik dat er een heleboel mensen hier kunnen staan. Er is een podium in het midden waar ik wordt neergezet. Er staan een paar mensen naar mij te kijken en ik voel me weer heel eenzaam. Was Britt hier nu maar. Dan zie ik haar hoofd net om de tentdoeken heen steken. Ze is hier. Het voelt gelijk een stukje beter. 'Verander maar.' roept de man die mij mee had genomen. En ik verander weer in mijn mensen lichaam. Ik moet van de man recht gaan staan maar het lukt mij niet meer. De hele tijd als ik wil opstaan val ik op een manier om. Ik kan het gezicht van Britt niet zien maar ik weet dat ze geschrokt moet zijn. Ik moet een paar keer heen en weer veranderen voordat ik weer terug wordt gebracht naar Britt als een kat. Als ze mij ziet legt ze me voorzichtig op haar bed neer waarna ze alle gordijntjes dicht doet.

'Als je wilt mag je wel veranderen hoor.' zegt ze zacht. 'Dan moet je gewoon onder mijn deken gaan liggen.' Ik kruip voorzichtig onder het deken en verander weer in mijn menselijke vorm. 'Wat is jouw naam?' vraagt ze. Ik probeer weer te praten maar ik ben het verleerd. Niet dat ik het eerder zo fantastisch kon. Ik probeer het toch en na wat gestotter komt er 'Niall.' uit mijn mond.

'Niall ik ga even vertellen waar we zijn. Dit is een circus. En jij bent de nieuwe attractie. Vanavond komen er een heleboel mensen naar jou kijken en hoe jij veranderd in een kat en weer in een mens. Mijn vader is de baas van dit circus en hij wilt dat ik met jou ga optreden. Vind je het goed als we een beetje oefenen?' Ik knik voorzichtig na al deze informatie.

Ik hoor een klop op de deur. 'Verander snel in een kat.' zegt Britt gehaast waarna ze het deken over mij heen trek. Ik verander weer in een kat en dat was net op tijd. Ik klim het bed af en ga op mijn kussen liggen. 'Dit is kleding voor de kat vanavond als hij een jongen is. Je weet wat je moet doen.' zegt hij streng voordat hij de deur dicht doet.


	13. Hoofdstuk 13

In de avond staan wij samen in de lichten op het podium. Het publiek kan ik niet zien. Britt heeft mij kleding aangetrokken en na wat oefenen kan ik nu wel alleen staan. We staan nu naast elkaar op het podium als Britt mij een kneepje geeft en ik verander weer in een kat. Dat is niet het enige wat ik moet doen. Britt houdt een hoepel vast en ik spring er doorheen. Ik moet op een krukje zitten en miauwen. Ik moet de leeuwen nadoen en het is een enorme afgang. Aan het einde van de voorstelling moet ik achterstevoren achter een doek staan zodat er een schaduw op het doek ontstaat en weer veranderen in mijn mensenvorm. Zodra ik een mens ben wordt ik weggehaald en worden er kledingstukken aan mij gegeven. Ik kleed mijzelf snel aan en samen met Britt loop ik weer naar haar caravan. Zodra we daar zijn doet Britt alle gordijntjes dicht en trek ik haar tegen mij aan. Samen vallen we in slaap.

POV Zayn

Het is al een week geleden dat Niall is verdwenen en ik ben in een zwart gat beland. De jongens weten niet meer wat ze met mij aan moeten. Ik lig alleen maar op bed naar het nieuws te kijken of er iets van Niall voorbij komt. Net als ik de TV wil uit doen komt de presentator met nog een nieuwtje aanzetten.

'Vandaag heeft Circus Rens een nieuwe aandachtstrekker erbij gekregen en dit is niet zomaar een dier of een truc.'

'Jongens kom eens!' schreeuw ik door het huis heen.

Gelijk komt Louis er aan gerent. 'Het circus heeft een kat gekocht die veranderd in een mens en weer terug.'

Ik kijk Louis kort aan en we weten allebei gelijk dat het om Niall gaat. Het beeld gaat naar de grote tent toe waar op het podium Niall staat. Het is hem echt. Hij staat hand in hand met een meisje van ongeveer 8 jaar. Hij ziet er verschrikkelijk uit. Dan veranderd hij in een kat en ik weet zeker dat het Niall is. Hij moet door een hoepel springen en op een krukje miauwen en bij mij beginnen de tranen over mijn gezicht te lopen. Aan het einde veranderd hij weer in een mens maar gelukkig achter een doek. Al kan ik me voorstellen dat iedereen hem daar naakt heeft gezien.

Ik vind het verschrikkelijk om te zien en geeft Louis een knuffel zodat ik niet helemaal instort. 'Kom Zayn dit is goed nieuws dit moeten we aan de andere jongens laten zien. We weten waar hij is. Misschien kunnen we hem ophalen.' Louis sleept mij mee naar beneden waar Liam een boek zit te lezen en Harry aan het gamen is. Jongens we hebben goed nieuws. 'Je hebt Zayn uit bed gekregen.'

'Nee. Nou dat ook. We weten waar Niall is.'

'Waar.' roept Harry gelijk.

'Hij zit gevangen in een circus.' zegt Louis waarna hij de TV aan zet en terug gaat naar het programma dat we kijken. Daar is Niall weer. Hij ziet er nog slechter uit dan de eerste keer dat ik hem zag. Ik knijp nu Louis zijn hand fijn omdat het zo pijnlijk is om hem te zien. Liam komt bij ons staan en trekt mij en Louis in een groepsknuffel. Gelijk springt Harry ook op om mee te knuffelen.

Het is al laat als ik een beetje ben bijgekomen. 'Laten we eerst maar gaan slapen en dan gaan we morgen een plan bedenken hoe we Niall daar weg halen.' zegt Liam praktisch.

'Als hij ons nog weet te herinneren.' zeg ik zachtjes.

'Wat zeg je Zayn.' vraagt Harry

'Wat nou als Niall ons niet meer herkent.' herhaal ik.

'Hij herkent ons nog wel. Zo ontzettend lang is hij nog niet weg.' stelt Harry mij gerust. Voorzichtig brengt hij mij naar boven waar hij mij in bed legt. 'Harry wil je bij mij blijven?' vraag ik zacht. Harry kruipt naast mij in bed en ik kruip tegen hem aan. 'Dank je.'

POV Niall

Ik wordt wakker en merk dat Britt niet naast mij ligt. Ik verander snel weer in een kat voor de zekerheid maar na een paar minuten is ze alweer terug maar nu met ontbijt. 'Niall waar ben je?' vraagt ze verbaast als ze ziet dat ik niet in mijn menselijke vorm in bed lig. Ik ben aan het worstelen met de dekens tot Britt ze van mij aftrekt. 'Je mag wel mens blijven als je dat fijner vind.' zegt ze. Ik verander weer terug in een mens en trek snel wat kleding aan.

We gaan op de grond zitten en ik hoef nu niet met vork en mes eten. Al weet ik even niet meer waar dat wel moest. Ik pak een boterham en stop dit zo in mijn mond. Britt moet erom lachen. Vooral alle gezichten die ik erbij trek. Samen hebben we enorm veel lol.

Er gaan dagen, weken en maanden voorbij. Elke dag is hetzelfde maar Britt maakt van elke dag toch weer wat bijzonders. Elke avond moeten wij samen in de overvolle tent optreden waarna we samen snel weer terug gaan naar de caravan om in slaap te vallen. De volgende dag gaan we samen ontbijten en leer ik praten en lopen en leert Britt om op je oren en ogen te vertrouwen en klimmen in bomen. We hebben enorm veel lol. Ik kan ondertussen normaal lopen en zie er steeds beter uit. Ik kan me bijna niks meer herinneren voordat ik bij het circus kwam behalve een boel pijn en heel veel kat zijn.


	14. Hoofdstuk 14

POV Zayn

We zijn een hele boel tijd verder. Ik heb geen idee hoeveel tijd want ik zit een zwarte put. Hij is nog dieper dan toen we nog niet wisten waar Niall was. Ik voel me zo verschrikkelijk dat ik bijna niet mijn bed uit kom. Ik luister naar muziek. Niet onze eigen muziek want daar mis in Niall zijn stem al in. Harry komt mijn kamer binnen en gaat bij mij in bed liggen. Sinds die nacht nadat we Niall hadden "gevonden" hebben we elke nacht samen geslapen. Niet omdat we wat voor elkaar voelden maar voor troost.

'Zayn ik vind dat we wel gewoon moeten gaan. Omdat ons management vind dat we moeten wachten betekent niet dat we oneindig blijven wachten tot ze eindelijk in de buurt komen.' We mochten van ons management niet naar het circus toe omdat ze niet wisten hoeveel Niall voor ons betekent. Ik denk erover na. 'Maar dan gaan we alleen zonder bewaking?' vraag ik. 'We kunnen het in iedergeval overleggen met Liam en Louis.' Ik denk dat Louis er niet zo veel moeite mee heeft want die mist Niall verschrikkelijk erg. Liam wordt een ander verhaal. Hij is de laatste tijd zo bazig. Alles moet zoals het management het wilt.

Harry sleept mij weer uit bed. 'Kom mee Zayn. Je kan niet je hele leven op bed blijven liggen.'

'Ja dat kan wel.' grom ik maar toch laat ik mezelf mee slepen.

Harry sleept ook Louis en Liam de kamer in en zet ons allemaal naast elkaar op de bank. 'We gaan een verandering doorvoeren in dit huis.' Deelt Harry mee terwijl hij voor ons gaat staan. 'Sinds Niall weg is zijn we allemaal een beetje verloren geraakt. We moeten Niall terug vinden voordat het helemaal doorslaat en we niet meer weten hoe het anders moet. Niall heeft ons nodig. Hij zit nu misschien wel opgesloten in een kooi. Of hij wordt voor de leeuwen gegooid weten wij veel. Het circus is nu in Nederland wat relatief dichtbij Engeland ligt dus we gaan erheen. Nee Liam niks er tegen in brengen. We gaan met de boot naar Nederland toe waar ik een hotel heb geboekt voor een week. Hier gaan wij opzoek naar Niall. We weten vrij specifiek waar hij zit. Pak jullie koffers morgenochtend gaan we Niall ophalen.' 

Ik ben onder de indruk van de speech van Harry. Ik sta gelijk op en ga naar boven toe waar ik mijn spullen begin in te pakken. Ook zoek ik kleding voor Niall bij elkaar. Als mijn koffer klaar is leg ik hem vast in de gang zodat ik het niet in alle enthousiasme vergeet. Ik loop naar de kamer van Harry en klop op zijn deur. Hij ligt op zijn bed en ik ga naast hem liggen. Zo vallen we samen in slaap.

De volgende morgen staan we vroeg op en rijden met de auto naar de boot die ons naar Nederland en naar Niall gaat brengen. Ik ben vrolijker dan ooit. Mijn mobiel ligt samen met de mobieltjes van de andere jongens helemaal onder in de koffer ergens en uit. We willen niet gestoord worden op onze missie.

Als de boot eindelijk wegvaart voelt het als een bevrijding. Engeland was zo beklemmend. Ik ga samen met de jongens voorop de boot staan en begin Little Things te zingen. Samen met de jongens zingen we al onze woede eruit. Daarna nog een keer en nog een keer tot ik keelpijn krijg. En eindelijk heb ik het gevoel dat ik iets goeds doe.

POV Niall

Op de radio hoor ik het liedje voorbij komen dat me steeds vaker achtervolgd. 'Britt, welk liedje is dit?' vraag ik. Ja ik kan ondertussen normaal praten wat ontzettend handig is. 'Dit is Little Things van One Direction.'

'Ken ik deze jongens? Ik heb het gevoel dat ik dit liedje vaker heb gehoord.' Britt pakt een meidenblad erbij en wijst ze aan. 'Dit zijn Harry, Liam, Louis en Zayn.' mijn adem stokt in mijn keel als ik Zayn zijn naam hoor. Die naam heb ik al heel lang niet meer gehoord. Als ik naar het plaatje kijk herken ik steeds meer van de jongens. 'Heb je misschien nog een plaatje van hun?'

'Ja hier heb ik een poster van ze.'

'Ik herken ze maar ik weet niet waarvan.'

'Ze zijn best wel heel erg beroemd dus misschien ken je ze daarvan. Ik laat wel wat andere liedjes van ze horen.' De rest van de middag luisteren we samen naar de liedjes. Ik ken ze niet maar ik herken de stemmen wel. Ik probeer me wat te herinneren maar misschien gaat dat beter als een kat. 'Ik verander even in een kat om te kijken of ik me dan beter dingen kan herinneren.' vertel ik aan Britt voordat ik verander.

Al kat ben ik sneller en behendiger. Ik kan beter klimmen en horen maar ik voel me prettiger als mens. Hoeveel voordelen een kat zijn kan hebben. Je wordt altijd gezien als een onderdaan en niet zo als een mens hetzelfde. Ik denk terug en kom voor de tijd dat ik bij Britt was. Het grootste deel van de tijd is zwart tot ik nog verder terug ga en ineens de jongens van vanmiddag zie. Ik ben nog een kitten en zij zijn enorm groot. We rennen rond en maken lol. Daarvoor weet ik niks meer.

Ik verander weer terug naar een mens. 'Weet je wat meer.' vraagt Britt gelijk voordat ik de kans heb om kleding aan te trekken. 'Ik kom ze wel tegen in mijn herinneringen maar ik was toen nog een kitten en nooit veranderd.'

'Aww jij als een kitten moet er echt enorm schattig uit hebben gezien.'

'Ja vast.' zeg ik een beetje bot. 'We moeten nog optreden. Kom je mee?'

Ik ben erg gespannen. Er is iets mis met mij maar ik weet niet wat. Britt voelt dat er iets mis is maar zegt er niks van. Waarschijnlijk is ze boos op mij omdat ik zo bot reageerde.

Na de show verander ik gelijk weer in een kat. Ik wil vannacht een nachtje buiten zijn.

Zodra ik weg loop van het terrein komen er een paar jongens naar mij toegerend. Ik denk dat ze niet doorhebben dat ik hier loop maar dan komen ze ineens achter mij aan. Ik ren zo snel als ik kan weg, maar wordt toch opgepakt door een paar handen. Ze nemen mij mee en ik spartel maar ik ontkom niet aan ze.

Ik wordt in de achterbak van een auto gestopt en de auto rijdt weg met mij erin.


	15. Hoofdstuk 15

POV Niall

Als we lang voor mijn gevoel heel lang hebben gereden stopt de auto. Ik twijfel of ik in een mens zal veranderen. Ik ben dan wel naakt. Maar als kat wordt zo ontzettend onderschat. Ik kan misschien wel makkelijker ontsnappen. Ik blijf toch maar een kat.

De achterklep wordt open gedaan en daar staan 4 jongens. Ik herken ze ineens van de posters van vanmiddag met Britt. Wat zal zij alleen zijn nu. Ik kijk langs de jongens en zie dat er niemand anders is. We staan waarschijnlijk onder de grond. Een van de jongens pakt mij op en ik zie geen manier om te ontsnappen aan deze handen. De jongens lopen een klein hokje binnen en gaan daar ook nog allemaal in staan. Ik kijk naar het plafond wat wel heel erg dichtbij komt. Ik kijk naar de muren maar dat had in niet moeten doen. Ze zijn een stuk dichterbij dan ik had gedacht. Ik spring van angst zo uit de handen die mij vast houden en begin rondjes te rennen.

Zodra de deuren open gaan ren ik naar buiten en wil ik zo ver mogelijk zijn van dat kleine kamertje. Voorzichtig komt een van de jongens naar mij toe en pakt hij mij op en neemt hij mij mee. Nu ik niet meer het gevoel zit dat ik in een te kleine ruimte zit. De jongens lopen een kamer binnen en de handen die mij nu vasthouden zetten mij voorzichtig op het bed neer. Daar val ik gelijk om zo moe ben in van vandaag. Ik val gelijk in slaap.

POV Zayn

Zodra we bij de tent zijn zoeken we naar de artiesteningang. Zodra we die gevonden hebben zie ik ineens een meisje en een jongen naar buiten lopen. Ze praten maar ik kan het niet verstaan. Ineens veranderd de jongen in een kat en ik sla mezelf voor mijn hoofd dat ik niet doorhad dat die jongen Niall was. Ik ren achter Niall aan en laat het meisje links liggen. Voorzichtig pak ik Niall op en loop ik met hem naar de auto toe waar Louis de achterbak al heeft opengemaakt. Ik zet Niall voorzichtig erin en sluit de achterbak. Ik stap in en met Niall nu ook in de auto rijden we terug naar het hotel.

Als we in de parkeerplaats staan doe ik de achterbak weer open en zie ik Niall. Ik pak hem rustig op en loop met hem in mijn handen naar de lift toe. Zodra we in de lift staan wordt Niall onrustig en kijkt hij voortdurend om zich heen. Ineens springt hij uit mijn handen en begin hij rondjes te rennen. Ik heb geen idee wat er aan de hand is met hem. Ik ben bang dat hij gek is geworden en dat hij niet meer wilt leven. Wat zal er in zijn hoofd om gaan.

Zodra de lift stopt en de deuren opengaan rent Niall er zo snel mogelijk uit. Ik ren achter hem aan maar hij is al gestopt met rennen en zit nu in de gang. Ik pak hem voorzichtig weer op en loop naar onze hotelkamer toe. Als we daar aankomen leg ik hem op mijn bed en gelijk valt Niall in slaap. Omdat ik denk dat het niet handig is om hem nu nog wakker te maken laat ik hem rustig liggen en ga ik wel op de bank slapen. Louis en Harry gaan naar hun eigen kamer en Liam gaat op zijn eigen bed slapen.

Als ik de volgende ochtend wakker wordt is het eerste wat ik merk dat mijn nek en rug helemaal stijf zijn. Het was niet echt een goed idee om op de bank te slapen. Waarom sliep ik dan op de bank. Ineens weet ik weer waarom. Niall lag op mijn bed. Ik ga kijken maar zie dat Niall weg is. Ik loop naar de badkamer toe om te kijken of hij daar is maar tot mijn verbazing is de deur op slot. Liam ligt nog in zijn bed te slapen dus het moet Harry, Louis of Niall zijn. Omdat Harry en Louis een eigen badkamer hebben denk ik niet dat zij het zij dus Niall moet veranderd zijn.

Ik klop voorzichtig op de deur zodat ik Liam niet wakker maak. 'Niall ben je daar?' Dat klonk ontzettend stom. 'Niall heb je kleding nodig?' vraag ik maar als ik geen antwoord krijg. Heel zacht komt er een 'Ja.' uit de badkamer dus ik pak de spullen uit Niall zijn koffer en geef het door het kiertje van de deur die hij open maakt.

Terwijl Niall aan het aankleden is maak ik Liam wakker en loop ik gelijk naar Louis en Harry om ze ook wakker te maken. Zodra die ook omgekleed zijn komen ze naar onze kamer toe zodat we kunnen ontbijten. Als ik weer terug kom is Niall de badkamer uitgekomen en hij ziet er heel erg goed uit. En dat was niet een beetje overdreven want alleen al zijn rug kan ik wel uren naar staren. Als ik bedenk dat ik dat nou net aan het doen ben loop ik vlug naar binnen alsof ik daar niet al twee minuten stond. 'Louis en Harry komen er ook aan en dan kunnen we ontbijten.'

'Mag ik wat vragen?' vraag Niall zacht.

'Tuurlijk.'

'Wat was jouw naam ook alweer?' Alsof ik een stomp in mijn maag kreeg. Hij kende mij niet meer. Als hij ook verliefd was op mij dan had hij mijn naam nog wel geweten. 'Zayn.' zeg ik zacht voordat ik naar mijn bed loop en daarop ga liggen. Het bed ruikt nog naar Niall en dan maakt mij nog verdrietiger. Langzaam beginnen de tranen over mijn wangen te lopen en ik merk dat ik vannacht helemaal niet zo goed heb geslapen op de bank. Met de tranen op mijn wangen val ik in slaap.


	16. Hoofdstuk 16

POV Niall

De jongen waar ik net aan vroeg hoe hij heette reageerde heel raar. De hele dag was hij vrolijk tot ik dat vroeg. Ineens gingen de lichtjes in zijn ogen uit en zei hij zachtjes 'Zayn.' voordat hij op zijn bed gaat liggen. Ik ga op de bank zitten en zie dat Liam ondertussen ook uit de badkamer is gekomen. 'Wat is er met hem aan de hand.' vraag hij aan mij terwijl hij naar Zayn wijst.

'Ik vroeg naar zijn naam en hij reageerde heel raar.'

'Oww ik weet al wat er aan de hand is. Was je echt zijn naam vergeten?'

'Ja ik dacht ik vraag het want dat is makkelijker.'

'Oke ik zal je het uitleggen. Zayn is al een tijdje verliefd op je. Voor ons allemaal is dat enorm duidelijk. Toen jij weg was heeft hij heel veel tijd alleen op bed door gebracht omdat hij jou miste.'

Ik schrik van deze uitleg en stop mijn hoofd in mijn handen. Iemand die ik eigenlijk niet meer herken is nog steeds verliefd op mij. En ik heb geen idee wat ik voor hem voel. Ik merk dat Liam naast mij komt zitten. Hij slaat zijn armen om mij heen en geeft mij een knuffel. 'Niall het is oke als je nu niks voor hem voelt. Jij hebt de laatste tijd zo veel meegemaakt dat Zayn het niet allemaal kan beseffen. Laat hem maar even met rust dan gaan wij wel met zijn vieren ontbijten.'

Samen met Liam loop ik naar de tafel toe die Louis en Harry ondertussen hebben gedekt. Ik ga zitten maar ik ben vergeten hoe ik netjes een boterham moet eten. Britt maakte mijn eten een hele tijd. Zij vond het ook niet erg als ik met mijn handen at. Louis merkt dat ik niks eet en legt een boterham op mijn bord. 'Wat wil je erop Niall.' Ik kijk hem hulpeloos aan omdat ik geen idee heb wat ik er überhaupt op zou kunnen doen. Britt had alleen maar boterhammen en ik wist niet eens dat je er wat op kon doen.

Louis smeert met een mes iets wits op de boterham en legt er daarna iets geels op. 'Niall dit is een boterham met kaas. Eet hem maar op met je handen als je dat nu gewend bent.' zegt hij. Ik eet een hoekje van de boterham en merk dat kaas niet zo vies is. Voorzichtig neem ik een grotere hap en langzaam eet ik zo de boterham op. Harry geeft mij een glas met iets wat hij melk noemt erin. Dat is echt heel erg lekker dus ik wil er wel meer van maar ik weet niet hoe ik dat moet doen. Het eten is echt een frustratie.

Na het eten maakt Liam Zayn voorzichtig wakker en geeft hij hem ook een boterham en een glas met water. Ondertussen ga ik met Louis op de bank zitten en verteld hij dat we weer terug gaan naar huis nu ze mij hebben gevonden. 'Niall ben je nog steeds bang voor water?' vraag Louis.

'Ik denk aan het bad waar ik in moest toen ik was ontvoerd door de enge mannen en ik zeg snel ja. Ik ben niet alleen bang voor water ik ben er ook boos op. Water had mij bijna vermoord. 'Dan moeten we iets anders regelen dan de boot.' zegt Louis. 'We kunnen altijd met de auto.' bedenkt hij dan ineens.

'Niall we gaan vertrekken.' zegt Louis terwijl hij mij voorzichtig wakker maakt. Sommige trekjes heb ik duidelijk overgenomen van mijn katten leven. Ik kan ontzetten veel slapen en het maakt niet uit waar ik ben. Ik loop achter Louis aan de hotelkamer uit. Op de gang staan alle koffers al klaar. Ik pak een koffer en sleep die mee de trap af. Geen haar op mijn hoofd die denkt om de lift in te gaan.

Zodra ik een beetje comfortabel in de auto zit val ik weer in slaap. Zayn zit naast mij en volgens mij is hij de hele tijd naar mij aan het kijken. Ik trek me er niks van aan en sluit mijn ogen.

Heel wat uren later wordt ik weer wakker. 'Goedemorgen Niall.' zegt Harry die achter het stuur zit. De andere jongens zijn allemaal in slaap gevallen. Zayn zijn hoofd ligt awkward op mijn schouder. 'Goedemorgen Harry.' zeg ik zacht om de andere jongens niet wakker te maken. 'Waar zijn we nu?'

'We zijn net in Engeland aangekomen en over een paar uur zijn we thuis.'

'Eindelijk.' zucht ik zachtjes. Ik wordt een beetje gek van deze auto.

'Ik vind het wel knap dat je overal in slaap kan vallen Niall.' praat Harry rustig verder.

'Ik denk dat het een kattentrekje is dat ik heb overgenomen in mijn normale lichaam.'

'Kan je nu elk moment dat je wilt veranderen?'

'Als ik dat zou willen, ja.'

Ondertussen is Liam ook wakker geworden.

'Goedemorgen jongens.' zegt hij zacht. 'Moet ik het stuur overnemen Harry? Dan kan jij ook even slapen.'

'Ja graag. Ik ga de volgende parkeerplaats wel op.'

'Na een paar kilometer komen we de volgende parkeerplaats tegen.'

Liam gaat op Harry zijn plaats zitten. Ik trek Harry aan zijn mouw. 'Vind je het goed als ik voorin ga zitten. Ik voel me niet zo goed achterin.' zeg ik voorzichtig. Eigenlijk wil ik alleen maar van Zayn af zijn. Ik vind het maar raar dat hij verliefd op mij is. Harry heeft volgens mij wel door waarom ik wil ruilen maar hij zegt er niks van en tilt voorzichtig Zayn zijn hoofd op zodat ik kan opstaan en hij kan gaan zitten. Ik ga voorin zitten en dat is best wel een mooie beleving. Doordat het nog vroeg is in de ochtend en we de hele nacht hebben doorgereden wordt het langzaam licht als we over de snelweg heen rijden. Achter ons komt de zon op terwijl wij verder rijden in stilte en ik geniet ervan. Eindelijk ben ik weer vrij.


	17. Hoofdstuk 17

POV Niall

Zodra we een wijk in rijden kijk ik nieuwsgierig uit het raam. De huizen hier zijn enorm groot en ik kijk mijn ogen uit. De andere jongens slapen nog steeds en volgens mij is Liam blij dat we er bijna zijn. Als Liam de auto de oprit op rijdt maak ik iedereen wakker. Iets wat nog niet zo makkelijk is als je het subtiel wilt doen. Harry en Zayn zijn nog wel wakker te krijgen maar Louis ziet er echt slecht uit. Hij heeft de hele autorit geslapen en nog gaat het niet goed met hem.

Harry haalt voorzichtig Louis uit de auto en legt hem op zijn bed. Ik ga naast Louis zijn bed zitten zodat hij niet alleen is als hij wakker wordt. Louis voelt nu al als een hele fijne vriend met wie ik veel heb gedeeld. Niet dat ik dat nog weet maar ik voel van wel. Harry blijft er ook bij zodat ik niet de hele tijd in mijn eentje zit. Als ik een tijdje naar Louis heb gekeken begin ik me iets af te vragen. 'Harry, ziet Louis er al een lange tijd zo slecht uit?'

'Ik zie het nu pas eigenlijk maar volgens mij voelt hij zich al een tijdje minder goed. Eigenlijk zou hij naar het ziekenhuis moeten voor een onderzoek maar ik heb geen idee hoe we hem mee gaan krijgen. Hij heeft last van ziekenhuisangst.'

Ik kijk naar Louis en zie dat er echt slecht uit ziet. Voorzichtig maak ik hem wakker. 'Goedemorgen Louis. We zijn weer thuis.' zeg ik. Ik voel even aan zijn voorhoofd en merk dat hij erg warm is. Het is een soort koortsig warm. 'Harry ik denk dat Louis ziek is.'

'Ik haal wel even de thermometer.' zegt hij voordat hij wegloopt.

'Louis, Harry pakt de thermometer want we moeten even je temperatuur meten. Het lijkt erop dat je koorts hebt.'

Louis zegt niks maar kijkt een beetje waterig uit zijn ogen. Harry komt de kamer weer binnen met Liam en Zayn achter zich aan. 'Je moet dit kapje over de thermometer heen doen en dat stop je hem in het oor.' legt Liam uit.

'Kan jij het doen Li. Ik ben bang dat ik dit fout doe.'

'Harry je moet het toch leren. Dan doen we het samen.'

Samen met Liam neemt Harry de temperatuur op van Louis. 'Lou je hebt 39 graden koorts. Jij blijft in bed voor een paar dagen.' zegt Liam net als Louis begint met hoesten.

'Ik blijf wel bij hem.' zegt Harry.

Samen met Liam en Zayn loop ik de kamer van Louis uit. 'Niall kan je helpen met uitpakken?' vraagt Zayn. Samen met de jongens loop ik naar beneden. Ik pak een koffer en zie dat het die van Louis is. Deze breng ik naar zijn kamer. 'Ik pak hem wel uit. Bedankt Niall.' zegt Harry als ik de koffer aan hem geef.

Ik pak mijn eigen koffer maar ik heb geen idee eigenlijk waar ik slaap. Ik ga wel opzoek naar Liam of Zayn. Ik vind ze op een kamer op de eerste verdieping waar Zayn in Liam zijn armen aan het huilen is. Ik loop snel weg en loop de tuin in. Ik verander in een kat en ren naar de paar bomen achterin de tuin waar ik in klim. Daar val ik in slaap.

POV Zayn

Niall loopt met Harry mee naar boven om Louis op bed te leggen en ik zak letterlijk in elkaar. 'He wat is er aan de hand.' vraag Liam voorzichtig terwijl hij mij een knuffel geeft. 'Niall.' hoef ik alleen maar te zeggen en Liam weet wat er aan de hand is. Niall heeft mijn hart gebroken gisteren en het duurt lang voordat ik daar bovenop kom. Harry komt naar beneden gelopen met de mededeling dat Louis waarschijnlijk koorts heeft dus Liam gaat hem helpen met de thermometer. Ik loop maar achter ze aan als een zoutzak.

Zodra alles in die kamer klaar is loop ik weer achter Liam aan de trap af. Nu is het nog erger omdat Niall ook achter mij aan komt. Hij pakt de koffer van Louis en neemt hem mee naar zijn kamer. Zou Niall wat voor Louis voelen. Ik voel me nog meer verscheurd. Ik pak mijn koffer op en sleep hem naar mijn kamer. Daar plof ik op mijn bed neer waar ik in huilen uitbarst. Gelijk komt Liam kijken wat er aan de hand is maar volgens mij weet hij het al. Liam slaat zijn armen om mij heen en ik huil zijn hele shirt nat.

Pas na een paar minuten wordt het wat minder. 'Ben je zo verliefd op Niall?'

'Ja.' zeg ik huilend. Voorzichtig legt Liam mij op mijn bed neer. 'Ga maar slapen Zayn. Misschien wordt het wat beter.'

Als ik weer wakker wordt is Liam weg. Ik sta op en begin mijn koffer uit te pakken. Als ik klaar ben loop ik naar beneden waar ik Harry en Liam pratend op de bank vind. 'He jongens.' zeg ik zacht.

'He Zayn. Wat wil je vanavond eten?' vraagt Harry

'Ik maak wel wat pasta.' zeg ik. 'Hoe gaat het met Louis?'

'Het gaat niet goed met hem. Hij is ongelofelijk moe en hij moet veel hoesten. We gaan zo opzoeken wat die symptomen betekenen.' antwoord Harry.

'Als jullie dat doen maak ik wel avondeten.' zeg ik waarna ik naar de keuken loop. Daar is Niall gelukkig ook niet. Hij zal wel op zijn kamer zitten. We hebben zijn kamer maar geschilderd en ingericht toen hij ontvoerd was. Ik heb nog een muur gespoten.

In de keuken zijn nog wel wat groenten te vinden en wat pasta. Daar fix ik een normale maaltijd van en haal dan Liam en Zayn op omdat we kunnen eten. 'Weet een van jullie waar Niall is?' vraag ik aan de jongens.

'Ik kijk wel in zijn kamer en dan ga ik gelijk wel even langs Louis om te kijken of hij wat wilt eten.' zegt Harry.

'Ik kijk wel in de tuin. Ga je mee Zayn?' vraag Liam. Ik loop achter hem aan en begin aan de achterkant in de tuin te kijken. Ik loop wat door de bomen heen waar niemand te zien is. Ineens zwiept er een kattenstaart voor mijn gezicht. 'He Ni. Kom je eten?' vraag ik aan de kat in de boom. Ik zie er nu vast gestoord uit maar dat maakt mij niks uit.

Ik loop weer naar het huis toe waar ik Liam en Harry vind. Niall loopt achter mij aan en ik neem hem snel mee naar de badkamer waar ik hem kleding geef. Hij kleed zich snel om en ik loop vast naar de keuken toe waar ik vast voor iedereen op schep. 'Wil Louis komen eten?' vraag ik aan Harry.

'Nee, hij slaapt nu en ik laat hem maar zo. We kunnen altijd nog wat eten opwarmen.' Als we allemaal aan de tafel zitten beginnen we in stilte te eten.


	18. Hoofdstuk 18

POV Niall

Na het eten loop ik naar Zayn toe. Ik moet wat aandacht aan hem geven anders gaat hij zich waarschijnlijk verschrikkelijk voelen dus ik vraag aan hem waar mijn kamer is. Hij loopt voor mij uit naar een kamer die ik eerst nog niet had gezien en ik was vergeten dat die daar zat. De kamer is wit en een muur is helemaal gespoten met graffiti. 'Ik heb de muur gespoten en ik hoop dat je het mooi vindt.' zegt Zayn.

'Het is prachtig.' zeg ik terwijl ik met mijn hand over de muur heen glijd.

Ik kijk naar Zayn en zie hem lachen. Niet in de zin van hard op lachen maar een glimlach van geluk en ik voel dat er wat vlinders in mijn buik beginnen te fladderen.

Ik ga op mijn bed zitten en voel me tevreden met de kamer. 'Als je nog wat mist moet je het zeggen.'

'Ehmm, Zayn.' Ik vind het heel moeilijk om te vragen. Maar ik wil het zo graag. 'Hebben jullie iets van kattenspeeltjes?'

'Ja hier in de kast staat een doos met van alles. Ik hoop dat je een beetje ermee kan vermaken.' Ik kijk erin en zie allemaal leuke dingen zoals muizen en bolletjes wol. Ik verander gelijk in een kat en pak het bolletje wol. Zayn gaat naast mij zitten en begint met mij te spelen tot ik moe wordt. Ik ga onder de dekens liggen en verander weer in een mens. 'Slaap lekker Niall.' hoor ik nog net voordat ik wegglijd in een droom.

Als ik de volgende dag wakker wordt voel ik me ontzettend vrolijk. Ik huppel naar de kamer toe waar nog niemand is. Dan huppel ik verder naar de keuken waar ook nog niemand is. Waarschijnlijk liggen ze nog te slapen dus ik ga wel ontbijtjes maken. Ik zoek in alle kastjes en lades naar iets eetbaars maar het enige wat ze hebben zijn kattenbrokjes die ontzettend smerig zijn. Ik loop voorzichtig naar boven en ga eerst bij Louis kijken. Hij is wakker maar het is duidelijk dat hij nog steeds koorts heeft. 'He Lou, kan ik iets voor je doen?'

'Mag ik een glaasje water.' zegt Louis met een schorre stem. Ik haal snel een glas water voor Louis en ga dan door naar Zayn. Als ik zijn kamer binnen loop zie ik hem heel schattig onder zijn dekbed liggen. Schattig, wat is er met mij aan de hand? Ik maak hem niet wakker want dat vind ik zielig. Ik loop door naar Harry zijn kamer. Gelukkig is hij net wakker geworden en komt hij gelijk zijn bed uit.

Als Harry aangekleed is lopen we samen naar de bakker en naar de supermarkt om broodjes en eten te kopen. In de supermarkt kijk ik mijn ogen uit. Ik heb nog nooit zo veel voedsel bij elkaar gezien. Harry lijkt de mensen bij de bakker goed te kennen. 'Ik heb hier nog gewerkt voordat ik meedeed aan X factor.' Ik kijk naar alle terwijl Harry alles koopt. Ik snap helemaal niks van geld dus ik laat het lekker aan hem over. Als we klaar zijn lopen weer terug naar huis toe en maken Harry en ik samen ontbijt voor alle ander jongens. Ondertussen is Liam ook naar beneden gekomen en loop ik met een ontbijtje naar Zayn zijn kamer. Harry had mij nog gewaarschuwd dat hij waarschijnlijk zou slapen en anders chagrijnig zou zijn maar toch loop ik naar de kamer toe. Zayn is wel wakker maar niet helemaal lijk. 'Goedemorgen Zayn.' zeg ik zacht. 'Ik heb ontbijt voor je.' Er komt een hoofd onder het dekbed uit en er verschijnt een glimlach op als Zayn mij zie. 'Goedemorgen Niall.' zegt hij met een ochtendstem. Het is zo ontzettend sexy. O nee wat denk ik nu weer.

'Ikee, Ik ga zelf ontbijten.' zeg ik snel voordat ik de kamer uit ren van awkwardheid. Ik loop snel naar beneden en eet daar snel een broodje op. Daarna verander ik in een kat omdat ik dan kan spelen met mijn nieuwe speeltjes. Ik spring een rondje om Harry heen die net de keuken binnen komt voordat ik naar mijn eigen kamer toe ga.

De doos in de kast staat iets te hoog voor mijn katten lichaam maar met wat springen kan ik bij de onderkant en gooi ik zo de doos uit de kast. Met veel lawaai valt alles eruit en lig ik midden in een hoop kattenspeeltjes. Ik zie een speelgoed muis en begin eraan te trekken. Ik heb niet door dat ondertussen Harry en Zayn bij de deur opening staan omdat ze allemaal lawaai uit mijn kamer hoorden komen.

Ineens valt mijn oog op een bolletje wol waar ik mee begin te spelen waarna ik naar de krabpaal in mijn kamer ren en mijn nageltjes erin zet. Ik spring van de ene kant van de kamer naar de andere kant zo blij ben ik met al die verschillende speeltjes. Ik voel me eindelijk iets meer een normale kat.

Dan komt er ineens een lichtflits de kamer in en ik duik helemaal in elkaar. Ik denk gelijk aan de eerste nacht in de cel waarbij er ook allemaal licht flitsen waren en ik onder stroom gezet werd zodat ik ging veranderen. Ik stop mijn hoofd tussen mijn pootjes om de knal die daarna zou moeten komen niet te horen.

POV Zayn

Zodra ik de foto heb gemaakt kruipt Niall helemaal ineen. Hij lijkt ontzetten bang ergens voor te zijn en ik ren gelijk naar hem toe. Voorzichtig ga ik naast hem zitten en leg ik hem in mijn schoot. Het was zo schattig om hem rond te zien rennen. Ik aai hem rustig over zijn hoofdje heen die hij in zijn pootjes heeft gestopt. 'Niall, ik ga je niks aan doen.' Langzaam haalt hij zijn hoofdje uit zijn pootjes en kijkt hij mij aan met zijn super mooie ogen. Zijn ogen zijn zo ontzetten blauw.

'Wil je weer terug veranderen Niall.' vraag ik zacht. Hij knikt zachtjes van ja en ik leg hem op zijn bed onder de dekens neer. Snel pak ik de kleding van Niall en zie dat zijn hoofd al boven de dekens uit steekt. Ik ga op het randje van het bed zitten en aai over zijn hoofd heen. Ineens slaat Niall zijn armen om mij heen en voorzichtig knuffel ik hem terug. 'Ik vind je leuk.' fluistert Niall in mijn oor. Ik begin te blozen en druk Niall steviger tegen mij aan. 'Ik vind jou ook leuk.' fluister ik terug. Zo blijven we nog een hele tijd liggen.


	19. Hoofdstuk 19

POV Niall

Zodra Zayn mij onder het dekbed legt verander ik weer in een mens. Zayn komt naast mij op het bed zitten en ik weet het zeker. Ik vind Zayn leuk. Ik ga rechtop zitten en knuffel hem. Even twijfelt hij maar dan knuffelt hij voorzichtig terug. 'Ik vind je leuk.' fluister ik in Zayn zijn oor. Ik weet dat Zayn veel te verlegen is om dat te vertellen en ik weet van Liam dat hij mij ook leuk vind. Maar toch ben ik ontzettend blij als hij mij steviger vasthoud en zegt dat hij mij ook leuk vind. 

We knuffelen nog een hele tijd door tot Zayn mij los laat. 'Niall ik weet niet of dit te snel voor jou is maar zou jij mijn vriendje willen zijn?' 

'Ja heel graag.' zeg ik als ik in zijn prachtige ogen kijk.

Zayn staat op en geeft mij mijn kleding. Ik lig namelijk nog steeds naakt onder een dekbed. Zayn loopt de kamer uit om mij wat privacy te geven. Zo snel mogelijk trek ik mijn kleding aan en val nog bijna om als ik mijn broek aan wil doen. Ik ren bijna de kamer uit waar Zayn staat te wachten. Ik geef hem nog een knuffel. 'Je bent zo ontzettend mooi.' zegt hij zacht en ik smelt helemaal van binnen. 'Jij bent ook prachtig.' zeg ik zacht terug. Ik pak zijn hand vast en neem hem mee naar de keuken. Ik heb dorst gekregen en mijn lieve vriendje moet ook genoeg drinken. Hij wil zichzelf nog wel eens overslaan met drinken geven maar het wordt mijn persoonlijke baan om hem van genoeg water te voorzien. Ik schenk twee glazen water ik en neem die mee naar de kamer. Zayn loopt achter mij aan en gaat op de bank zitten. Zodra ik de glazen heb neergezet trekt hij mij op zijn schoot en leun ik tegen hem aan. Zayn zet de tv aan maar ik kijk helemaal niet. Ik let alleen maar op Zayn die zijn armen om mij heen heeft geslagen. 

Liam komt de kamer binnenlopen en ik zie zijn ogen van mij naar Zayn en naar mij terug schieten. Zayn kijkt op van de tv en ziet Liam ook staan. Hij pakt mijn hand vast en ik glimlach. Ik sta op en trek Zayn mee omhoog. 'Ik denk dat we jullie iets moeten vertellen. En aangezien Harry waarschijnlijk bij Louis is kunnen we het beste daarheen gaan.' zeg ik terwijl ik Zayn mee sleep naar boven toe. Ik heb nog wat moeite met traplopen soms omdat je dan bijna op je tenen staat. Bijna val ik nog om maar gelukkig loopt Zayn achter mij die mij tegenhoud. Toch ben ik blij als ik bovenaan de trap sta. Zayn pakt mijn hand vast en neemt mij mee naar de kamer van Louis. Harry zit naast Louis zijn bed. Gelukkig is Louis net wakker. 'He jongens.' zeg ik zacht. Misschien doet het wel pijn aan Louis zijn hoofd. 'Zayn en ik moeten iets vertellen.' zeg ik met een grote glimlach. Ik knijp Zayn even in zijn hand en hij praat gelijk verder. 'Niall en ik zijn samen.' zegt hij met een grote grijns. Ik aai hem even over zijn rug heen. Het moest lastig zijn om dit aan de jongens te vertellen. 'Wat ontzettend geweldig.' schreeuwt Louis bijna uit. 'Whoeps.' zegt hij zachter daarna. 

'Hoe gaat het met hem?' vraagt Liam aan Harry.

'He ik zit hier gewoon. En ik ben ontzettend moe.' 

'Laten we dan gaan. Anders maak je je alleen maar druk.' zeg ik zacht. En ik sleep Zayn de kamer uit. Zayn neemt mij mee naar zijn kamer. De kamer is ontzettend gekleurd wat je niet van hem verwacht. hij heeft 2 witte muren en 2 helemaal geverfde muren. 'Wow.' zeg ik verbaast. 

'Het is prachtig.' zeg ik. Zayn heeft een hele boel tekeningen gemaakt die allemaal herinneringen zijn van hem. op de twee muren van zijn kamer staat zijn leven getekend. Het is een soort van mega strip verhaal. Aan het einde van de tweede muur staan de jongens heel vaak en dan zie ik mezelf als een kat. Ik loop erna toe en aai over mijn eigen kat en mens vorm heen. Zayn heeft mijn beide vormen getekend. Ineens staat hij achter mij. 'Ik denk dat ik jou en mij nog moet tekenen. Zal ik dat gelijk doen?' Ik knik heftig. Ik wil zien hoe Zayn zijn passie uitvoert.

Ik ga op zijn bed zitten terwijl Zayn de spullen pakt en aan de gang gaat. Enorm geconcentreerd gaat hij te werk. En dan heb ineens mijn lichaam niet meer in controle. 'Zayn.' piep ik nog net voordat ik verander. Ik kruip onder mijn trui uit en ik merk dan ik ongewild ben veranderd in een kat. 'He Ni ben je weer veranderd.' zegt Zayn zachtjes terwijl hij naast mij gaat zitten. Hij aait mij en ik begin te spinnen. 

Voorzichtig tilt Zayn mij op en neemt hij mij mee naar beneden. Daar is Liam ook. 'Hey Liam, Niall is net weer veranderd maar eigenlijk heb ik geen idee of hij nu expres is veranderd of niet. Zo meteen blijft hij voor altijd een kat.' Ik schrik van deze gedachte en spring Zayn zijn armen uit. Ik ren naar mijn kamer toe waar ik onder het dekbed ga liggen en ik probeer zo hard mogelijk te veranderen. Gelijk verander ik weer terug gelukkig. Snel loop ik naar de kast en trek ik weer kleding aan. Overal in het huis liggen nu stapeltjes met kleding van mij omdat ik veranderde of omdat de jongens het hebben neergelegd zodat ik altijd weer in een mens terug kan veranderen. Ik ren gelijk weer naar Zayn toe want die zal waarschijnlijk nu gekwetst zijn omdat ik uit zijn armen sprong. Ik geef Zayn gelijk een knuffel als ik weer terug ben. 'Ik veranderde ineens.' zeg ik bang tegen hem. 'Ik kon het niet stoppen.' 

'Misschien heeft jouw lichaam wel behoefte om zoveel tijd per dag een kat te zijn.' zegt Liam die nog steeds op de bank zit en het hele toneelstuk te gade slaat. Ik kijk hem bang aan. Het idee is ontzettend beangstigend. 

'Hoe gaat het eigenlijk met Louis?' vraag Zayn aan Liam.

'Ik denk dat we even moeten overleggen met Harry. Ik weet dat Louis niet wilt maar ik denk dat hij naar een dokter moet. Het is geen normale koorts meer.


	20. Hoofdstuk 20

POV Niall

Liam sleept Harry de kamer uit en zet hem tussen mij en Zayn neer zodat hij niet kan ontsnappen. 'Ik denk dat we Louis moeten meenemen naar de dokter.' zegt Liam terwijl hij voor Harry gaat zitten. Harry probeerde de hele tijd te ontsnappen van Zayn en mij tot het tot hem doordringt wat Liam zegt. 'Je wilt Louis meenemen naar een arts. Je weet dat het moeilijk gaat worden toch?' 

'Ja maar ik heb ook al een oplossing bedacht. We moeten de huisarts gewoon hier naartoe laten komen. Louis krijgen we amper uit bed om even te wassen laat staan dat hij mee komt naar de huisarts. Maar ik wil wel dat we er allemaal over eens zijn dat er een huisarts moet komen.' zegt Liam. Ik sla mijn armen om Harry heen. Ik weet dat hij het lastig vind om voor zijn vriend te beslissen maar hij moet het wel doen. 'Laat de huisarts maar komen. Ik denk dat Louis langzaam achteruit begint te gaan.' zegt Harry zacht. Ik laat hem los en hij loopt gelijk weer naar Louis toe. 

Liam belt de huisarts gelijk. Gelukkig kan de huisarts langs komen en kan het nog deze middag. Ik kruip weer tegen Zayn aan. We zijn bijna niet meer uit elkaar te halen sinds de jongens weten dat wij samen zijn. Ineens wordt de voordeur open gedaan. Zayn kijkt snel naar mij en fluistert 'verander' nog snel voordat hij zich los laat van mij. Ik verander snel in mijn katten vorm en wurm mij tussen de kleding door en spring gelijk van de bank af. Ik ga in de deuropening zitten zodat het onopvallend lijkt. Ik heb als kat goede oren dus ik kan alles verstaan. Zayn kijkt snel naar mij voordat de er een man in de andere deuropening komt te staan. 'He Zayn. Waar zijn de andere jongens?'

'Ik denk dat ze boven zijn. Kom maar mee Paul.' zegt hij waarna hij naar boven loopt. Ik loop gelijk achter Zayn aan die mij oppakt en in zijn armen houdt. Liam komt net uit Louis zijn kamer gelopen als hij de situatie ziet. Ik in de armen van Zayn met Paul achter ons. 'Hoi Paul, ik wist niet dat je langs kwam. Kom je bij de zieke kijken?' 

'Zieke. Jullie vertellen ook helemaal niks meer. Ik wil jullie allemaal zien. En wel nu.' schreeuwt Paul naar Zayn en Liam. Ik schrik en haal daardoor uit met mijn nageltjes naar Zayn. Gelukkig laat hij niet zien dat hij pijn heeft maar hij en Liam zijn ontzettend gespannen. Zodra we allemaal in Louis zijn kamer zijn spring ik uit Zayn zijn armen en spring ik bij Louis op het bed. Louis neemt mij gelijk in zijn armen. Hij is duidelijk zwak maar toch probeert hij mij te verdedigen als het zou moeten. 

'Oke ten eerste waarom vertellen jullie niks meer. Louis is ziek zonder dat het wordt verteld aan ons. Jullie zijn op meerdere interviews niet komen opdagen. Een paar dagen geleden waren jullie niet eens thuis en jullie hebben een kat.' zegt Paul terwijl hij heel vies naar mij kijkt. Ineens pakt hij mij op voordat Louis iets kan doen en wordt ik de kamer uitgezet. Ik loop verdrietig naar beneden terwijl Paul verder tekeer gaan op de kamer van Louis. 

Ik ga naar mijn kamer toe. Iemand heeft de doos met speeltjes weer op een onmogelijke hoogte neergezet en ik heb geen zin om te springen of om te veranderen. Langzaam loop ik naar mijn bed toe. Mijn staart sleept achter mij aan over de grond. Ik wil niet eens de moeite doen om op mijn bed te springen dus ik val naast mijn bed in slaap.

Ineens wordt ik wakker van een lichtflits en snel daarna komt een harde klap. Ik spring overeind en ren naar de deur toe. Gelukkig gaat hij moeiteloos open ik ren de trap op naar de kamer van Louis omdat ik weet dat daar wel iemand is. Ik krabbel net zolang tegen de deur tot iemand open doet. Ik val de gene die de deur open doet bijna aan als ik merk dat het Louis is. 'He jochie. Was je bang geworden van het onweer? Kom binnen.' Ik loop langs hem de kamer binnen. Gelukkig zie ik een stapeltje kleding voor mij liggen en ik verander snel. 

'Ik ben bang Lou.' zeg ik als ik naast Louis op zijn bed ben gaan zitten. 'Het onweer doet me denken aan iets. Er komen allemaal enge herinneringen terug.' Louis wrijft over mijn rug heen en ik ontspan een beetje. 'Kom eens mee Niall. Ik denk dat Zayn hier beter in is sinds hij jouw vriendje is.' Als Louis het woord vriendje zegt wordt ik ontzettend gelukkig en allemaal vlindertjes vladderen rond tot ze worden neergeschoten door een knal. Ik krimp in elkaar en gelijk trek Louis mij tegen zich aan. 'Ni kan je mij helpen naar Zayn zijn kamer te komen?' vraagt hij.

Ik ondersteun hem terwijl hij met mij naar de kamer van Zayn loopt. Ik maak Zayn wakker en zet Louis op Zayn zijn bed neer. 'Kan je Liam en Harry ook halen Niall. We moeten wat dingen bespreken. Ik loop snel de gang op en zie dat Liam al uit zijn bed is gekomen en op de gang staat door alle commotie. Weer een knal en ik zak in elkaar. Gelijk komt Liam op mij af. 'Li wil je Harry wakker maken en naar Zayn zijn kamer komen?' vraag ik aan hem. 'Ik ben zo bij jullie.' zegt Liam snel voordat hij naar Harry zijn kamer gaat.


	21. Hoofdstuk 21

POV Niall

Allemaal zitten we op Zayn zijn kamer. Ik zit met mijn hoofd bijna in Zayn zijn shirt omdat ik zo bang ben voor het onweer. Zayn begin mij te aaien en onbewust begin ik te spinnen. Tot er weer een knal komt en ik verstijf. Er is niks met mij te beginnen op dit moment dus leggen de jongens allemaal matrassen in Zayn zijn kamer en gaan we daar allemaal op liggen. 'He ik lig in een spleet.' roept Harry. 'Ik ook maar dat boeit niet.' roept Liam terug terwijl ik weer verander in een katje. 'He Niall. Waar ben je.' vraagt Zayn terwijl ik onder de trui, waar ik in liep, uit kruip. Gelijk trekt Zayn mij tegen hem aan. Ik tril omdat de herinneringen langzaam terug komen. De nacht in de cel en alle veranderingen. De een nog pijnlijker dan de andere. Na een hele tijd beginnen de lichtflitsen en knallen weg te gaan en stop ik eindelijk met trillen. 

Ik verander weer in een mens omdat ik dan tenminste een beetje normaal lijk. Ik trek snel de kleding aan en ga tegen Zayn aan liggen. 'Niall, vanmiddag is de huisarts voor Louis geweest. Ze denken dat Louis de ziekte van Pfeiffer heeft. Dat betekent dat Louis ontzettend moe is maar volgens de huisarts is het ergste al geweest toen jij in het circus zat.' verteld Harry aan mij. 

'Jongens ik moet jullie iets vertellen.' zegt Liam ineens na een stilte waarin ik probeerde te verwerken dat Louis ziek is en dat hij gelukkig wel beter wordt. 'Ik heb een vriendin.' 

'Geweldig mate.' roept Zayn gelijk.

'Hoe heet ze?' vragen Harry en Louis tegelijk waarna ze in een lachbui schieten.

'Gefeliciteerd.' zeg ik zachtjes tegen Liam. 

We zitten in een cirkel en ik kijk iedereen aan. Ik voel me ineens zo ontzettend gelukkig. Eindelijk kan ik mezelf zijn. Niall de halfkat of weerkat of hoe je het ook wilt noemen. Ik zit hier samen met mijn beste vrienden en mijn vriendje. 

'Jongens ik denk dat ik jullie ook iets moet vertellen.' zeg ik. Ik moet ze vertellen wat er is gebeurd nadat ik was ontvoerd. 

'Ik weet niet precies meer wat er is gebeurd maar dit is ongeveer wat er met mij is gebeurd nadat ik was ontvoerd. Het ene moment zat ik nog op het schuurtje en het volgende moment was ik weg bij jullie.' Ik vertel ze zo veel mogelijk als dat ik nog weet. Ook het martel gedeelte wat ik net had herbeleeft. Aan het einde van het verhaal blijft het en lange tijd stil. Iedereen is ver weg in zijn eigen gedachte tot Liam ineens gaat praten.

'Niall je zei dat je ging onthouden wat er op het labeltje van de spuit stond. Kan de die letters natekenen?' 

'Ik denk het niet meer. Ik ben die tijd half vergeten omdat ik uit mijn lichaam was. Ik voelde niks meer maar ik heb er ook niet veel meer aan onthouden jammer genoeg.' zeg ik.

'Ik vind het knap dat je dit aan ons hebt vertelt Niall.' fluistert Zayn in mijn oor. 

'Niall, die man die vandaag bij ons was en ontzettend onaardig tegen jou deed was Paul.' zegt Harry. 'Hij is degene die vind dat we weer een album moeten maken en die bedenkt hoe ons leven eruit moet gaan zien. We houden allemaal van zingen maar niet onder deze druk. Dus wij hebben besloten om te stoppen met One Direction. We gaan nog een paar afscheidsconcerten doen maar daarna willen we allemaal wat rust. We gaan samen een huis kopen dat niet in een drukke buurt staat en waar we normaal over straat kunnen. Jij kan natuurlijk bij ons wonen. En we maken er ons eigen plekje van.'

De gedachte is prachtig wij met z'n vijven samen in een huis. Waar ik gewoon mezelf kan zijn en waar iedereen gelukkig is. 'Het klinkt prachtig.' zeg ik. 

Een paar maanden later:

We staan met zeven mensen voor het toekomstige huis van ons. De makelaar vertelt van alles over het huis maar ik begrijp er niks van. Wat ik wel begrijp is dat ik hier gelukkig ga worden. Naast mij staat Zayn met zijn ene arm over mijn schouder geslagen. Ik voel de gelukkigheid van hem afstralen. Zayn en ik zijn door een lastige tijd gegaan maar samen zijn we erdoorheen gekomen. Ik heb nog steeds moeite met onweer en met harde klappen maar iedereen in het huis begrijpt mij en laat mij mezelf zijn. 

Naast ons staan Liam en zijn nieuwe vriendin Sophia. Ze houden elkaars handen vast en zijn ontzettend gelukkig samen. Liam luistert volgens mij als enige naar wat de makelaar allemaal verteld want ik zie de andere allemaal met andere dingen bezig zijn. Liam had zijn vriendin ontmoet in een bar waar hij wel eens kwam. Ze zijn een paar keer gaan daten en nu het perfecte stel. Sophia past ontzettend goed bij onze groep alleen klaagt ze wel eens dat er zo weinig meiden zijn. Dan laat Louis al zijn zusjes langs komen voor een groot slaapfeest en is Sophia ook weer blij om een normaal iemand te spreken volgens haar. 

De eerste ontmoeting met mij was nog wel wat lastig. Liam had ons verteld dat ze lang zou komen om ons te ontmoeten. Ik was ontzettend gespannen. Ik rende al een uur van te voren rondjes door de kamer en veranderde de hele tijd. Toen ze uiteindelijk kwam zat ik trillend in een hoekje. Ik moest van Zayn een mens zijn maar hij vond het ook ontzettend lastig. Ik denk weer terug aan die dag dat de bel ging.

Liam kwam binnen en liet het toen nog onbekende meisje voor gaan. 'Sophia ik wil je voorstellen aan mijn beste vrienden.' Harry, Louis en Zayn stonden netjes op maar ik bleef in het hoekje zitten. Ze stelden zich netjes voor tot ze bij mij kwamen. 'Sophia is dit Niall. Hij is ontzettend speciaal maar daardoor ook ontzettend bang voor nieuwe dingen.'

'Niall dit is Sophia mijn vriendin.' zei hij rustig tegen mij. Heel voorzichtig kwam ik wat het hoekje uit en stond ik op. 

'Hhhoi, Ikk benn Niall.' zei ik stotterend. Maar Sophia was een ontzettend lief persoon en ze wist hoe ze moest reageren. 'Hoi Niall, Ik ben Sophia.' En heel voorzichtig schudde ik haar hand. Ik weet nog dat Zayn de rest van de dag zo ontzettend trots op mij was geweest dat hij helemaal straalde. 

Aan de andere kant staan Louis en Harry. Ze zijn er vrij snel achter gekomen dat ze voor elkaar gemaakt waren en zijn nu al helemaal aan elkaar gegroeid ongeveer. Waar Louis is, is Harry en andersom. Louis is genezen van zijn ziekte maar moet nu nog wel een tijdje rustig aan doen. Wat niet helemaal lukt want Harry is een beetje over enthousiast over allemaal dingen en neemt Louis daarin mee. Niet zo raar als je de ringen aan hun vingers ziet want ze gaan binnenkort trouwen.


End file.
